Jumbled Mess
by Ms.Redrum
Summary: Fail Title is fail. This is a series of one-shot Germancest stories, Because i'm a horrible person and discovered i like GerPru, and decided there wasn't enough of it. The ratings range from M-k. I won't be updating regularly. The ratings and Genres will be listed inside with each story. Say's Complete but isn't.
1. Haunted Music

**Prussia forgive me T-T I just wanted to write a Uke!Prussia Germancest and my hands wrote this…this… horror story T-T… It's also my first M rated story… oh why Buddha why? (Am I horrible at writing M? (IDK)… am I going to hell? (yes 3)... should I be ashamed?(probably)… Am I? (Yeah a bit)… Am I embarrassed so much that I almost deleted this whole story? (yup)) Have a peek at what happens when I watch too much horror movies then write FF.**

**WARNING: Slight Gore, Rape, did i also mention that i****t's my first M rated story so it probably fails.** (Don't worry i gave it a... somewhat nice ending... yup i'm going to hell) **  
**

**Genre: Hurt, Horror, Fail Angst, Supernatural. **

**Remember to give me feedback when your done reading. (even you anon's)**

**There will be more stories later but enjoy(?) the first one...**

* * *

Germany opened the package that had been left on his desk inside there was a beautiful music box. He picked it up and noticed that there was a note in the bottom of the box, curiously he picked it up and read.

'Wind it up,

And you shall see,

The carnal desire within released'

Attached to that was a smaller note looking like it had been scrawled in a hurry.

'Whatever you do don't wind the box'

Thinking it some sort of strange prank Germany turned the music box over in his hand and found a small golden key, grasping it he began to wind the box despite the warning. When he was done he set the box down back in its box and frowned when no music sounded from it, shrugging and deciding he had better things to do then play with a broken music box he placed the lid back on and left for the kitchen. Unknowing of the danger he had just unleashed as a dark shadow detached itself from the box and darted after him.

**XxXOne last warning before you read on…it's not pretty or cute or fluffy it's sad and rape-yXxX**

Something seemed off with Germany today Prussia thought as he watched his brother wander the house.

"Bruder what are you doing?" he asked when Germany wandered in to the library for the 10th time that hour where he was reading. Germany paused to study his pale brother with unfocused eyes seemingly considering something before shaking his head and wandering away without answering.

"What the hell was that about?" He wondered to himself before going back to his book. For the next couple of hours Prussia didn't see or hear anything from his brother he was so absorbed in his book when he Looked up at the clock he was shocked to see that it was midnight.

Standing from the small table he had been lounging on in his boxers, his back popping as he stretched he could have sworn he heard the faint tinkling of eerie music notes. He tried to concentrate on them but when it stopped he decided he was hearing things. Grabbing his book off the table he wandered into the maze like aisles to place the book he was reading back on the self where he found it so that when Germany went on one of his OCD cleaning sprees he wouldn't flip out.

He jumped and let out an unmanly yelp when the lights suddenly went out.

"What the hell?" He growled to himself ignoring the feeling of dread that bubbled up from his gut. Prussia started heading back through the aisles of books, but because it was dark and he couldn't see he soon found himself lost among the books. The sound of eerie music could be heard again faintly before disappearing.

"Fucking west… just had to have the library redone this year." He muttered smacking yet again into another book shelf. He had been wandering for ten minutes before he got the feeling that someone was watching him. Glancing around him he could see no one and nothing out of place. (from what he could see in the dark anyway) After another five minutes he finally found his way out of the labyrinth of books. Sighing in relief he quickly headed from the room determined to go straight to bed. The feeling of being watched was still there and it was making him nervous, he was halfway down the hall when he finally noticed that there was no power in the halls.

"What the fuck is going on, did west forget to pay the power bill or something?" He asked himself slightly confused and slightly freaked out, not that he would admit the last one. Deciding to suck up his pride he called out.

"W-west hey west where are you?" There was silence throughout the house as his voice echoed through the empty halls. Prussia decided to search the house for his missing brother thinking back to his strange behavior from earlier.

"_He better just be sleeping or something."_

Feeling a presence following him Prussia shivered and glanced behind him seeing nothing but darkness he continued to walk till he made it to the kitchen. He flicked the light switch and just like he had been expecting nothing happened, he looked around to make sure his brother wasn't in here and found nothing. Turning to make his way back out in to the hall he happened to glance at the counter near the sink and noticed a knife sticking up from where it had been slammed down on the cutting board, he walked over to inspect it and found that it was covered in what looked like blood.

"It even smells like blood." He gasped in horror his worry for his brother doubled.

"_What the fuck is going on?!"_

Backing out of the room he glanced back down the hall towards the library and could have sworn he saw something move. Taking a deep breath he turned his back on it and moved further down the hall making sure to keep his footfalls silent. The shadows on the wall seemed to shift and grow with every step he took down the long hallway every now and then something in the house would shift causing the feeling of dread and fear to grow in the Prussian.

"_Fucking creepy hallways, fucking creepy bloody knife, fucking creepy music, so not awesome… where the fuck is west?"_

As he walked he listened closely for any sign of the person or thing he thought was following him or the strange music he kept hearing. He had just turned the corner that lead to another hall when he thought he heard the faint sound of some sort of a soft eerie melody from down near the end of the hall like he had from the library. Deciding to follow the music he crept down the hall every once in a while turning to look behind him for sign of the person he had thought he'd seen.

As he walked the music gradually got louder and louder till finally he was standing outside the closed door to Ludwig's office, light flickering underneath the door giving it a creepy effect to go with the music.

"_Gott here goes nothing."_

His hand shook as he turned the knob his fear of what he might find inside taking its toll as he pushed the door open. Feelings of relief and panic washed over him when he saw the room empty of any sort of horrible murder scene but also empty of his brother.

"Gott dammit west where did you go?" he asked the air without even a second thought he moved further into the only room with light to find the source of music. At first he couldn't find anything that looked like it played the kind of soft music he was hearing, as he moved closer to Germany's desk he noticed a small decorated box sitting on top of a pile of papers.

Walking over he leaned down and put his ear to the box and from inside came the soft notes of music he had been searching for. He stared at it for a minute before curiosity grabbed hold and urged him to lift the lid. Inside the box was another smaller box, it was this smaller box that was playing the music. Before he could pick up the music box Prussia felt a presence behind him the same one from the library. Spinning around he came face to face with…

"West, there you are thank gott I was looking everywhere for you but I couldn't find you I even found a bloody knife in the kitchen and thought something had happened to you." He cried stepping forward to embrace his brother but he stopped and frowned when he noticed the blank look in his brother's ice blue eyes, he also noticed that his brother was naked and his member erect.

"_Ok Ludwig wouldn't run around naked especially naked and aroused, what the hell is going on around here?"_

"West what's going on, some new sexy game that I interrupted?" He asked as Germany stepped closer a hand holding something behind his back. The smile he gave Prussia scared him, he had never seen his brother look so frightening not even during his nazi phase.

"W-west please stop grinning like that, you look like Russia and it's starting to freak your awesome bruder out." His plea seemed to only encourage this new scary Germany because his grin grew and his hand snapped out and grabbed Prussia by the wrist painfully, memories of his time with Russia flashed in his mind and he started to struggle not wanting to have those thoughts pop up while his brother was acting crazy.

"Bruder what are you doing?!" Prussia cried out grabbing Germany's wrist with his other hand trying to pry it off. Germany moved his hand out from behind his back revealing a pair of handcuffs Prussia stared at them in horror.

"_Ok this really reminds me of Russia!"_

Germany snapped the cuff over the hand holding his wrist and pushed him back into the desk knocking and small music box to the floor, none noticed the small golden key come loose or part of the shadow behind Germany disappear and the spark of recognition that flashed in Germany's eyes.

"W-what are you d-doing w-west?" Prussia stuttered out not even trying to disguise the fear in his voice.

Germany leaned over Gilbert snapping the cuff on to his other wrist lifting Gilberts hands above his head. Prussia's eyes widened and he cried out as Germany bit into his neck roughly.

"L-Ludwig?" Prussia whimpered like a frightened child when they imagine a monster in their closet, unfortunately no matter how much Gilbert wished it was this wasn't his imagination it was terrifyingly real. Germany ignored him in favor of licking the now bleeding spot on Gilbert's neck.

Prussia cried out as Germany bit into him again and again breaking skin each time.

"Ludwig stop!" He yelled in pain.

Bites trailed down his chest blood dripping and oozing from each one. Prussia regretted not wearing pants Germany bit into his inner thigh licking at the blood the pain was almost unbearable.

"_What the fuck is he trying to do? Eat me?... fuck it hurts!"_

"Please Bruder stop it hurts!" he pleaded between gasping for air as tears of pain and fear streamed freely down his face. Germany took no mercy on him as he continued to bite into him. Prussia bit his lip to keep from screaming is pride refusing to let his body. Looking anywhere but at Ludwig his eyes focused on the wall and for the first time that night noticed Germany's shadow.

"What the fuck are you?" He gasped out in shock as he stared transfixed at the tall black shadow adorned with horns the size of Gilberts arm and a long spiked tail. Prussia's eyes snapped down as the thing that looked like Germany snickered its eyes once blue glowed red almost the same color as Prussia's own. Horns sprouted from his head as a long spiked tail slithers around one of Prussia's legs.

"I am a hunter a stalker a predator and you are my pray, I feed on fear, pain, blood and pleasure… My name is carnal desire and I'm hungry." It growled with Germany's voice before spinning Prussia around and slamming his bleeding chest done on to the desk, the tail slithering across to wrap around the other leg spreading them apart and holding them there.

"What are you doing?!" He asked panicked, struggling in the demons grasp, yelping when claws dug into his back to keep him still, but still his body refused to let him scream. The thing that was now Germany didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Gilbert's boxers in one hand while the other held his cuffed hands above him at a painful angle. The demon ripped the boxers from Prussia's body. Without any warning or preparation he entered Gilbert slowly and painfully burying himself in to the hilt.

Gilbert screamed in agony, the Demon grinned wider and began to thrust bringing himself all the way out before thrusting in again, He bit into the Prussians back and licking up the blood. Prussia screaming all the while as wave after wave of agonizing pain crashed over him with each thrust and bite until finally the coping mechanism he had developed during his stay with Russia kicked in and he blacked out. He felt nothing, heard nothing as his mind shut down.

**XxXSee I Warned YouXxX**

The sound of eerie music that had consumed Ludwig's mind dulled slightly and as he became aware of his surroundings the first thing he noticed was his brothers bright fear filled eyes as Ludwig slammed him back into his desk.

"W-what are you d-doing w-west?" Prussia stuttered out, the fear in his voice was like a knife to Germany's mind.

"Bruder, what's going on?" he tried to ask but realized he could not.

"L-Ludwig?" He heard Prussia whimper, he watched himself bite into his brother. He tried to fight his body but nothing he did stopped him from Biting into his brother again and again.

"Please Bruder stop it hurts!" Gilbert pleaded, and Germany could only watch trapped in his own body as he hurt Gilbert.

"Bruder I can't stop it!" He cried out in his mind.

"What the fuck are you?" He heard Prussia ask right before his body started to change, horns appeared from his head and a tail appeared from nowhere to wrap around Gilbert's leg.

"I am a hunter a stalker a predator and you are my pray, I feed on pain and blood and pleasure… My name is carnal desire and I'm hungry." Germany heard himself say. Before he watched in horror as He slammed his brother down on to his desk and brutally thrust into him, hearing Gilberts screams were nearly drove him insane. Then Gilbert just stopped screaming. Only moving when each thrust rocked him against the desk, tears still fell heavily from his eyes.

The demon that inhabited Ludwig's body released itself inside Gilbert. The dulled music faded completely from Germany's mind as he passed out.

When Germany woke he was on the floor naked on his back with no idea how he got there or why he was naked. He heard quiet sniffling to his right. Looking over he almost had a heart attack, his brother was curled up in a ball in front of Germany's desk bleeding and crying. Germany sat up and moved toward his brother. As Ludwig reached out for him Gilbert flinched back instinctively, Ludwig realized when he noticed his brother's eyes were glazed over.

"Bruder… what happened?" He asked in shock.

The last time he had seen Gilbert shut down like this was after he had come home from Russia, Germany had yelled at Italy without thinking scaring Prussia more than it had Italy. Germany had found him curled up in a ball on the living room floor with his hands over his ears, staring blankly ahead and not responding to anything Germany or Italy did to get his attention. Austria had told him when Germany called him panicking that it was something like having Stockholm syndrome it was his brother's way of coping with stressful, frightening or painful experiences, and that it should wear off as long as he is placed in a quiet area with nothing to exiting happening.

"_Please Bruder stop it hurts!"_ The memory flashed through Ludwig's mind, opening the flood gates as memories of what happened poured into his mind.

"_I did this!"_ Germany's heart shattered when he saw the blood mixed with his seed caked on the back of Gilbert's thighs and ass and the bruised and bleeding bite marks.

"I'm so sorry bruder." He whispered. Slowly lifting Gilbert off the floor and walking from his office to the upstairs bathroom. Placing gilbert in the tub he started the water before crawling in behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him to his chest whispering apologies. After what seemed like forever to Ludwig his brother finally started to come back to himself.

"W-what…?" Gilbert looked around in confusion wondering how he had gotten in the tub.

"Bruder…" Ludwig paused feeling Gilbert stiffen in his arms.

"Buder i-… I'm so sorry, i can never forgive what happened but I'm sorry… I'm not asking for forgiveness I just want you to know that even though I don't understand what happened I still hurt you and I hate myself for it." He moved his arms from gilbert to wipe away the tears that had appeared in his eyes.

Gilbert sat ridged for a moment longer before turning in Ludwig's lap. He gripped Ludwig's shoulders tightly, burying his head in Ludwig's chest sobbing.

**XxXImGoingToHellXxX**

It took 6 months for Gilbert to stop flinching when whenever Ludwig made a sudden movement, it took even longer for him to stop hyperventilating whenever he caught a glimpse of his own red eyes in the mirror for they reminded him of the glowing red ones that haunted his nightmares, right beside the child-like violet ones.

The music box had disappeared from Ludwig's office, no matter how hard they looked they couldn't find it.

* * *

**And here is a retardedly long A/N:**

**God my face was red the whole time I wrote this and I'm really pale so when I say red I mean **_**Red**_** from ear to ear my mother kept looking at me funny every time she burst through my door.**

** Should I write more M or give up on it completely? (maybe not more…umm… rape… god I'm already up to my hips in hell.) Is it bad that I feel kind of proud for writing this horrible monster?**

**If you care to know more about thing's that you might be confused about:**

**"Why was Ludwig wandering the house?" ... because he was fighting his body's sudden urge to go jump his brother in the library, this was before the demon decided to take over. (i should have added that to the story, but oh well.)**

**"Why was there blood on the knife you ask?" ... Ludwig cut his hand while chopping potatoes... yup... that's what my brain told me the reason was.**

**"Was it really Ludwig stalking Gilbert in the halls?" ... Yes it was Ludwig... naked... with a hard-on... stalking Prussia through the halls... (oh god why can't i stop giggling at that image in my head?! i'm horrible -.-'')**

**This is the only way I could explain his almost Stockholm syndrome-like behavior because there is a method to my madness… even in a story like this:**

**Coping — In psychology, a term that refers to a person's patterns of response to stress. Some patterns of coping may lower a person's risk of developing Stockholm syndrome in a hostage situation. (**_**"until finally the coping mechanism he had developed during his stay with Russia kicked in and he blacked out. He felt nothing, heard nothing as his mind shut down." **_**He was stuck with a crazy Russia for years so his mind shut down to protect himself every time Ivan flipped shit… well that's what my head says anyway.)**

**Flashback — The re-emergence of a traumatic memory as a vivid recollection of sounds, images, and sensations associated with the trauma. The person having the flashback typically feels as if they are reliving the event. Flashbacks were first described by doctors treating combat veterans of World War I (1914–1918). (**_**"memories of his time with Russia flashed in his mind and he started to struggle not wanting to have those thoughts pop up while his brother was acting crazy." **_**) **

**See my madness has plots too. (I couldn't write a plotless story if I wanted too… not even a rape-y one like this. -/3/-) Also I'm sorry i always make Ivan out to be a bad guy i love him but... he does make a good bad guy.**

******Also the cover picture thingy doesn't belong to me i found it on google and borrowed it but i can't remember from who and i can't remember if i asked or not (probably not cause i have horrible memory) so if you own it or know who owns it plz tell me or have them contact me... i just really liked the picture...and it fit so well... plz don't be mad i used it without permission... carry on... ( probably over dramatic but you can never be to careful)**


	2. Gloves And The Reason Underneath Them

**I was looking at pictures online and noticed a lot of the ones with Gilbert and Ludwig show them wearing gloves… so I thought to myself "Why do they wear gloves all the time?" and boom my mind formed this:**

**Rated: Fluffy Lol**

* * *

**XxXGermanyXxX**

Italy had been staring at his friend's hands for hours now and Ludwig was getting irritated.

Hours…HOURS… could his hands be that interesting to the Italian man?!

Finally after hour four Germany had had enough turning in his office chair he glared at Italy.

"Why?" He asked startling the Italian startling him from his thoughts.

"Ve~ why what?" Italy asked confused by Germany's sudden question.

"Why are you staring at my hands, what could possibly be that interesting about them?"

"Oh! Well I was just wondering why Germany always wears gloves even when working inside." Italy said not noticing the way his friend blushed and shifted his hands nervously.

In truth it was a habit that had never died, not so long ago he had worn them only to hide a forbidden truth from the one person he had feared most in this world, now he did it without thinking. Waking up each morning and putting his gloves on before leaving his room for the day.

"It's just a habit Italy, nothing more than that." He didn't know why he hid the real reason from his longtime friend, though he had been asked many times in the past he knew he had no reason to hide why the habit started to Italy. Germany's fingers absently rubbed the small silver band wrapped around his ring finger on the left hand, hidden under tight black gloves.

**XxXPrussiaXxX**

The bad touch trio was having their usual get-together at France's home drinking and reminiscing when suddenly out of the blue a question popped into Spain's mind. Turning to the other two members of the trio he asked.

"Hey Gilbo why do you wear gloves all the time… I hardly ever see you without them why is that?" The question startled Gilbert and he stopped in the middle of downing a shot of rum. (he refused to drink vodka)

"Well…" He trailed off blushing slightly; this caused the other two to become instantly suspicious.

"Ohonhon why _do_ your wear them so often?" France asked his mind already in the gutter.

"It's nothing just an old habit that hasn't gone to the grave." He said trying to avoid the question.

"Non there must have been a reason before, what was it?" France pressed.

"Si you must have a good reason, what is it?"

"I did it to protect someone…" He could never hide anything from his friends for long sometimes he hated that fact.

"Protect someone… what do your hands have to do with that?" Spain asked confused, none noticed the spark of understanding flash in France's eyes or the way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Now Spain enough of this let us drink and remember about… simpler times… sexier times~" France cut in saving Prussia from having to answer the question.

Prussia stared sown at his hands. His hand rubbing absently at the small silver band wrapped around his ring finger on his left hand hidden under tight black gloves. To protect that one person he loved most from the one man they both feared at the time, now just like Germany he donned his gloves out of habit every morning and took his ring off every night before falling asleep in Ludwig's arms. He didn't know why he didn't tell Spain or France.

**XxXGermancetIsSexyXxX**

As they climbed into bed later that night unknown to them both; the same thought ran through their minds.

"_Maybe I'll stop wearing the gloves one day."_

Before they took off their rings and set them side by side. One emblazoned with an eagle and one with the German flag.

"_And maybe I'll wear it to bed."_

Neither understood why the habit was still around…

Maybe it was because old habits die hard… especially ones you form to protect the ones you love.

Or maybe they weren't ready to tell the world their secret.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**And that is what my brain told me the reason was… it tells me a lot of things… but I liked this one so I wrote it down for you to enjoy… or hate… whatever.**

**Alright what did you think?**

**If you're wondering about the France part… in my head he probably had to do something like that with England and it took him awhile to get over his habit too so he knows how it feels.**

**If you're wondering who they would fear the most let me give you a big hint…WW2… that is all… well until Gilbert had to spend time with Russia…ANYWAY…**

**I know it's short but I mean come on its long enough and the next one is over 8,ooo words…I kinda got carried away but I'm almost done with it and can move one to the next here's a hint Bunny!Gil and Over 9,000! words Jk it's up to 3,000 and climbing… with smexyness for added pleasure (bad joke is bad please don't kill me)…yup it plagued my brain. ^-^ enough rambling from me…**

**Until next time Ladies and Gentlemen I bid you adieu.**


	3. A Witch And A Sad Past

**Just so you the readers know in case someone recognizes some of this… I stole the plot & idea from D. Gray -man not all of the story or things in it will be but yeah most of it srry… I really REALLY couldn't help myself so in this case I own nothing but the story and half the plot.**

**(is this considered a X-over? also if you're curious the epy I stole this from its season 2 episode 7&8 of D. Gray -Man I hope you understand… and my god when I saw the part where the guy was on the bed like that my brain stopped for a second before it showed the old man and then I started laughing really hard… (i have a dirty mind) if you don't understand it doesn't matter just enjoy the story.)**

**Warning: Almost rape-y(after the first story I'm going to wait a few more before I actually go there again.)**

**Rated: I can't decide M or T…I think it might be a T…yeah I know your all now disappointed lol**

**Genre: umm Romance i guess... hurt/comfort... supernatural...again (can anyone guess what i like writing? lol)**

* * *

_**Ludwig's a witch hunter, after receiving a mission from his boss he sets out only to get lost in the woods where he runs into Gilbert a traveling finder (in this case it's kinda like a Private investigator who does weird odd jobs.) who is also lost and running from a monster, after fending off an attack the two journey to a small village where horror and monsters await them.**_

* * *

"I should have known." Ludwig thought angrily to himself stomping through the small rural town he had just arrived in. Looking at the map again he growled. Leave it to Alfred to draw a map he couldn't read, but that's what he gets for leaving that job to him before he left on this mission.

'_I have information on a witch, meet me in the town just beyond Dankern and Mitterwood.'_

He read for the fifth time before stuffing the badly drawn map( to Ludwig it looked like he drew a duck or something instead of a map and considering it was Alfred… he probably had) back in his suit case.

"He couldn't give me any other information on his location… knowing him he probably brought Arthur along with him and the two are in a pub." He muttered glance around the small town and its inhabitants looking for the right road. After an hour of searching he found a small wooden sign that read 'Dankern/ Mitterwood' on the edge of town.

"Not thinking of going to Dankern villager are you?" A woman's voice sounded before a small old woman with brown hair filled his vision startling him.

"If you are then I certainly wouldn't rely on these signs to find your way there, I moved these signs to keep people away from that place, I'm sure you've heard all the horrible rumors."

"What rumors?" He asked studying the small woman that only came up to his hip.

"Ahh people around here have been whispering for ages about an evil witch living in the village, I'm not one to gossip but I heard she survives by eating the children and young men the venture near her home." She said her brown eye's full of caution and warning.

"My destination is just beyond Dankern now which way is it?" He asked filing the woman's story away for later.

"You're the stubborn type aren't you?"

Ludwig just stared waiting for an answer.

"At least I tried, if you keep following the path you'll come to a forest, if you still have your heart set on it pass through the forest and you'll find Dankern village on the other side." She said pointing east.

"Thank you for the help ma'am." He said stiffly before starting up the path.

"You'll regret not listening to my advice, the locals don't call it the forest of no return for no reason you know, I'm telling you turn back now or you'll go missing just like those three poor fellows dressed all in white did the other day and the lady in green a month before!" She shouted after him even as he slowly faded from sight.

"Some people!" She huffed.

**XxXKeseseseseXxX**

"_Three men dressed in white huh, sounds like Finders." _He thought to himself as he walked along the path running through the forest. Suddenly he sensed something behind him.

"Hyaahhh!" A man screamed swinging down an axe towards his head. Ludwig didn't waste a second dropping his case and pulling his sword from its sheath and hitting the man in the stomach with its hilt. The man stumbled forward, axe hanging limply in his raised hand. As Ludwig watched the man's skin started tearing apart as something big and grey emerged from his body. Turning the man screamed at Ludwig in rage before transforming.

"Possesed." Was all Ludwig said before bringing his sword up and slicing clean through the monster in one blow splitting it in half before it exploded into dust.

"This must be the forest the old woman was so afraid of." He said to himself. Behind him a twig snapped.

"Who are you?" He demanded turning and raising his sword at the new person.

"Ahh Wait don't kill me I'm too awesome to die!" The man yelled stumbling backwards waving his hands in front of him. What struck Ludwig first was not the man's rasping voice or his silver hair, not even his pale skin, no it was the man's blazing red eyes as they looked at him full of fear as he stood before Ludwig's blade trembling slightly.

"That uniform, you're a finder are you not?" He asked the man trembling before him as he slid his blade back into it sheath. The man perked up a bit.

"Yeah I am, but people just call me awesome." He said with a slight smirk.

"What's your real name?" Ludwig asked having no patience to play this man's game.

"Keseseses call me Gilbert." He said moving closer now that Ludwig's sword was put away.

Picking up his suit case Ludwig started back on the path.

"Wait don't go, what's your name it's not polite to ask mine but not give your own in return." Gilbert said with a small frown.

"If you must know its Ludwig." He said pausing slightly to look back at the red eyed man.

"I've heard of you, keseseses you're a witch hunter right?" He asked following after Ludwig who had started to walk away.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Well Ludwig it's an honor to meet you." He said causing Ludwig to pause.

"_An honor?"_ That was new usually he had people running at the mention of his name, his reputation as one of the coldest hunters was well earned, but looking at this man he seemed to genuinely mean what he said.

"Oh is that right?" He asked coldly even though he was curious.

"Yeah I'm a big fan, I wanted to be a hunter but…well some things got in the way." He said looking off into space sadly for a moment before he was smiling once more. This only managed to peak Ludwig's curiosity.

"Is that right?" He asked starting his journey once more.

"Yeah… Keseses sorry about that, I'm just so happy to find someone else out here, when a monster killed the two men I was traveling with I thought for sure the awesome me was going to die, then you showed up… so I guess I should say thank you." He said scratching the back of his head shyly as he followed behind.

"Well your welcome but if you excuse me I have to be going."

"Going where?" he asked curiously.

"That is none of your business, now if you don't mind it would be best if you went back to Mittenwald, the forest is too dangerous for those that are unarmed." He said speeding up slightly.

"What, you think the awesome me is going to quit my job just because of a little monsters, hell no I have to go through these woods so I might as well come with you." He said jogging to catch up.

**XxXGottWhyXxX**

"_He is still following me!" _ Ludwig thought irritated glancing back at the smiling Gilbert before he suddenly started to run. Gilbert stood there for a minute confused before running after him.

"Keseseses you're not going to lose me that easily!" He called to him. They continued to run for quite a way's.

"Not bad, you're pretty fast." He said to Gilbert just behind him.

"Yeah I had to be to get away from a frying pan." He said grinning confusing Ludwig.

"A frying pan?" He asked sparing a glance backwards.

"Yup." He simply said not even going to try and elaborate.

Suddenly without warning Ludwig came to a stop in a clearing, Gilbert unprepared skidded a few feet ahead flailing his arms.

"Hey you can't just stop like that without telling me." He whined panting slightly. Ludwig just stared passed him, Looking around Gilbert finally noticed that they weren't alone. Standing around them were several men.

"Hehe uh hey you guy's wouldn't happen to know where Dankern village is would you?" He asked backing away slightly as the men closed on them, all holding some sort of weapon in their hands. A large man grinned and licked his lips at him as he got closer.

"We don't want any trouble fellas we're just a little lost." He said nervously backing up until he was standing slightly behind Ludwig.

"Trouble is exactly what they want." He said slowly reaching back for his sword as the men's skin started to crack and peel, skin turning grey and spikes erupting from their body's.

"Holy Scheiße what are those?" Gilbert asked with barely contained fear.

"The possessed." Was Ludwig's reply as he pulled his sword and held in out in front of him ready to strike as the monsters closed in around them. Suddenly one charged toward Gilbert, Ludwig pushed him to the ground before raising his sword, cutting through the man's body; it exploded to dust. Two more were dealt with in this fashion before another started shooting from one of the spikes on its face, the face was completely gone leaving nothing but a twisted mess.

Ludwig dodged luring it away from Gilbert; he used a tree to push up and off flipping through the air, slicing through the creature as he fell. When he landed another stood just behind him, spinning he quickly sliced the man's body in half. Covered in blood he panted and started looking around.

"One more to go." He said.

"H-help me!" Gilberts voice rang out from behind him, turning he saw that the last monster had Gilbert to his chest holding the blade of an axe to his throat.

"Stay where you are." The thing said smirking his demonic pink eyes holding laughter at his seemingly easy victory.

"L-Ludwig get this unawesome thing off of me." Gilbert said standing completely still, his face in a grimace and his eye's pleading.

"Don't move or your friend dies." The monster said cheerily. Ludwig stood and stared at him coldly a slight frown on his face as he took a second to think about it.

"Go ahead and kill him." The Monster and Gilbert shared matching looks of disbelief both frozen in shock.

"I said kill him already." Ludwig growled before rushing the monster. Realizing what was happening the creature moved the blade of the axe from Gilbert's throat and shoved him into Ludwig causing both men to collide and fall to the ground.

Ludwig was shocked for a second by the feelings that sparked through his body as he stared at shorter, thinner man on top of him before he got ahold on himself.

"Schwachkopf get off me!" He yelled shoving Gilbert away.

"I'm trying." Gilbert growled climbing off. Once off him Ludwig stood and scanned the clearing.

"Great he's gone." He growled scowling at Gilbert like it was his fault.

"Gee I'm sorry." Gilbert said sarcastically, standing up and brushing himself off.

"If he makes it to Dankern we'll probably never see him again." He said putting his sword away.

"That's true I guess…" He mumbled glaring at Ludwig.

"Then let's go." Ludwig said starting to run east hoping that that was the right direction. Gilbert only stared at him before following behind.

**XxXWitchsXxX**

It was nearly sunset when they managed to find the town of Dankern, old and seemingly abandoned.

"So this is the village huh, seems more like a ghost town." Gilbert said to himself out loud looking around at the empty streets and rundown buildings.

"It's not." Ludwig said as the clicking of locks sliding into place sounded and curtains on windows were drawn shut.

"Oh then I think I know why no one will talk to us."

"Why?"

"Well your kinda covered in blood that doesn't scream 'friendly'… not that you are anyways." He said muttering the last part quietly.

"It doesn't matter."

"If we want people to talk to the awesome us it does!" Gilbert yelled in Ludwig's ear.

…**Awesome…**

They sat by a pond Gilbert humming and working the blood out of Ludwig's coat while he cleaned his face.

"What are you humming?" Ludwig asked Gilbert.

"Just something my mother taught me before she passed."

"Oh... well it's very lovely" He said awkwardly.

"Thanks." After that they sat there for another ten minutes in silence before Gilbert got up and walked over to him.

"Keseses here you go, now you don't scream 'I probably just murdered someone' to the town's people." He said handing Ludwig his coat. Ludwig put it on and strapped his sword to his back while Gilbert continued to talk though it was mostly to himself.

"Man this investigation is off to a bad start, I should have never agreed to this."

"Then why are you here?" Ludwig asked studying the surrounding area missing Gilbert's sad face as he answered.

"Cause I promised that I would find her." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig paused looking at Gilbert trying not to think about the way Gilbert's silver hair looked beautiful against the sunset.

"It's nothing, just the job I'm working on, I'm too awesome to quit a job once it's started." He declared grinning hands on hips and head held high. Sighing Ludwig went back to looking around when he spotted a small cabin covered in ivy and hidden from view behind some trees. Walking up Gilbert spotted it too.

"Is it me or does that cabin seem kinda creepy?" before Ludwig could reply something brought his attention back to the pond. Standing there was a man about his age but taller dressed in a long grey coat, black dress pants and scarf around his neck.

"Uhh, Hello!" Gilbert called catching the man's attention before continuing.

"Nice day isn't, do you happen to know who lives here?" He asked pointing to the cabin.

"No one has lived there for a very long time." The man said his voice gentle yet cold and his violet eyes soft as they held a childlike innocence.

"I can see why, it isn't the most inviting place I've ever seen, if I didn't know better I'd think it was where a witched lived." Gilbert said smiling at the man.

"Witches are not real little one." The man said smiling slightly and walking closer. Something about the man bugged Ludwig but he couldn't put his finger on it so he decided to just watch and observe.

"Y-yeah not real of course." Gilbert said awkwardly as the man came to stand towering over him.

"Hey have you noticed any suspicious people around town?" Ludwig finally decided to ask, not liking the way the man was looking at his pale companion.

"Suspicious people?" He asked tilting his head slightly when he asked portraying an image of innocence.

"Yeah, you see we were following somebody and we think they might have come through here." Gilbert said having to look up to look the man in the face as he stood so close.

"I am sorry I have not seen anyone." He said. Again something about the man nagged at Ludwig's mind as the two stared at each other for a minute before the man looked away. Following his gaze Gilbert and Ludwig noticed some blooming lotus flowers.

"You have lotus flowers here?" Gilbert asked shocked.

"I have lived in this town my whole life and never once have I seen them bloom before now."

"Keseseses It could be this is the first time they have blossomed in your life time, the seeds can sleep in the soil for a thousand years and then one day they bloom again." Gilbert said with a hint of sadness and longing in his voice staring at the beautiful white and pink flower. Ludwig was slightly shocked at the man's knowledge of the rare flower, but then there were many things he did not know about this man.

"They bloom every thousand years?" The tall man asked curiously turning to look at Gilbert.

"Yup." He said simply.

"I feel sorry for them, they take so long to bloom and they die so quickly."

"I wouldn't say that, the lotus will blossom long after you and I are gone." He said smiling his thoughts seemingly distant.

"Are you sure?" The man asked snapping Gilberts mind back to the present.

"Believe me, what I say is true." He said making the man smile.

"I wish I could be there to see it, you know a lot about the lotus, why?" He asked causing Gilbert to frown, and for some reason Ludwig did not like that frown on his usually smiling face.

"I knew someone who loved them very much." He said refusing to say anymore, again Ludwig's curiosity about this man burned as he watched him stare at the flower with longing.

**XxXSrryForAllTheLineBreaksXx X**

"Here you go, it is not much but I hope it is enough to tide you over." The man said placing bowls of soup in front of Gilbert and Ludwig. The man after introducing himself as Ivan had led them back to his inn where he said they could spend the night.

"It's perfect Ivan you're giving us a place to stay and a hot meal thank you very much." Gilbert said picking up his spoon and digging in. Ludwig watched everything going on as he barely touched his soup. Sitting across from him and Gilbert was Ivan's housemate Toris a shy shaking man that tended to stutter.

"Ivan takes much pride in the food he m-makes so I am glad you like it." Toris said smiling. It didn't slip by Ludwig the way the man would nervously glance at Ivan when he was around.

"Keseses it's delicious~" Gilbert practically sang.

"I hope I'm not being rude but… where is the rest of your family?" Ludwig asked pausing from his meal to look at Toris; after all he had noticed the wedding ring on the man's finger.

"M-my hu- wife passed away about ten years ago, hi- her name was Fe- Felicia she had the most beautiful blond hair and green eyes…." Toris said looking down at his hands that were resting on the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gilbert said with a small frown before looking over at Ivan. "This food is very good."

"Thank you I am glad you liked it but I have to ask, what brought you both to this village?" Ivan said smiling down at Gilbert.

"To tell you the truth we're here to investigate, I don't want to frighten you but rumor has it that everyone that goes into this forest never comes out."

"Do you think it's true?" Ivan asked something different in the way he asked it, something not so innocent and only Ludwig seemed to hear it, but the question made Gilbert pause.

"uhh… well have you seen anyone around lately that wasn't a villager?"

"Actually…" he trailed off looking at Gilbert and Ludwig.

"Keseses someone that wasn't us." Gilbert said laughing.

"You both are the first I have noticed sorry, I work in Mittenwold so I don't notice much here since I'm always there, because I haven't had a time off in such a long while that I came to stay with my friend Toris for a while."

"I see but on your way here you must have had to travel through the black forest how long ago was that?"

"Oh probably about a week and a half ago." Ivan said smiling, something in that smile make Ludwig suspicious and he continued to stay silent and let Gilbert ask the questions.

"Interesting…" Gilbert said causing Ivan to frown.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I guess I just got nervous hearing that there might be a witch living here." He said waving his hand in a dismissing gesture. Suddenly a plate shattered to the floor and everyone's eyes were drawn to Toris who sat in his seat shaking.

"I-I apologize." He said nervously as Ivan walked over to him.

"Are you alright Toris?" Ivan asked kneeling down to pick up the broken plate.

"Y-yes Ivan I'm f-fine, just tired i-if you don't m-mind I'm going to bed." Toris said standing from his chair nearly rushing from the room. Gilbert and Ludwig sat staring.

"You'll have to excuse him, but he is almost as superstitious as everyone else around here, I should have told you before but people here have given a name to that cabin you asked me about… it's the witch's cabin and everyone avoids it." Ivan said grimly carrying the broken plate pieces to garbage.

"Except you, it doesn't bother you at all." Ludwig said for the first time speaking up eyeing Ivan.

"I don't really believe in witches, but if I thought on lived there I'd be terrified." He said eyeing Ludwig back.

"Hold on so there isn't a witch?" Gilbert asked finishing off his soup.

"Da, up until about a month ago a nice old lady was living there, the towns people living here called her a witch and drove her away, if only I had taken the time to get to know her this whole thing could have been avoided…" He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wha-" Ludwig started to ask what the man meant when Gilbert suddenly let out a loud burp.

"Uhh excuse me." He said looking slightly embarrassed.

"That is ok, I know it is nothing fancy but I hope you saved room for dessert." Ivan said picking up a bag from the counter and bringing it to Gilbert placing it in his hands.

"Jelly beans…awesome I love jelly beans!" He said grinning up at Ivan after peeking in the bag.

"I am glad, they are my favorite also."

"Keseses that's awesome, would you like to share them with me?"

"No that is alright I have my own bag." He said leaning down closer to Gilbert.

"Ahh that sounds smart."

"Da it is… your eyes are very pretty." Ivan said out of the blue.

"Umm t-thanks…" Gilbert muttered blushing.

"Reminds me of blood." He said catching Gilbert off guard, and startling Ludwig who glared over at Ivan who had leaned even closer to the albino man, his eye's holding something besides the child-like innocence but Ludwig couldn't name what it was.

"It's getting late, we should rest." Ludwig said standing from his seat.

"I'll show you to your room." Ivan said standing straight and starting for the door.

…

"This is the guest room where you'll be staying; I'll be in the room next door if you need anything."

"Thank you." Ludwig said before Gilbert opened the door. Inside the small room there was only one bed.

"I call it." Gilbert said striding over and flopping down.

"Really and why is that?" Ludwig asked slightly amused closing the door behind him.

"Cause I call it payback for telling the thing in the woods to kill me." He said looking dead serious.

"I knew he wouldn't kill you." Ludwig said walking over and placing his sword on the table.

"But what if he had, then I wouldn't have been able to keep my promise." Gilbert said the look on his face the one he had when he talked about the lotus flowers.

"What promise?" Ludwig asked next removing his coat.

"That I would protect her…" Gilbert whispered sitting up and taking off the white floor length coat and tossing it to the end of the bed.

"Who?" Ludwig said removing his button up shirt.

"About a month ago my lifelong friend Elizaveta went missing around here, when my friend Roderick, her husband, called me, I promised him I would find her, but so far I haven't been able to catch a single clue." He said sadly pulling off his boots.

"Did you like her?" Ludwig asked curiously watching Gilbert.

"Yeah… but not in a romantic way she is like family to me, and for someone with no family she means a lot to me… same with her husband, the aristocratic snob and I may fight a lot but I still consider him part of our family."

"I understand then, why you would want to find her, losing one's family is hard." He said facing away from Gilbert.

"Yeah… it is…"

Moving toward the small couch that sat in the corner Ludwig was suddenly pulled backwards. Turning his head he stared into a pair of red eyes.

"Gilbert?"

"You can share the bed…" He said blushing slightly pulling Ludwig back towards it.

"G-Gilbert we are two men." Ludwig said blushing, knowing he should pull away yet unable to make himself.

"Keseses so? Don't worry Luddy no is going to bust through that door and I promise not to molest you in your sleep." He said grinning and pulling Ludwig down on to the bed with him before pulling up the covers.

"Gilbert I've wanted to ask, your skin pigment… what causes it?" He asked settling in.

"I don't know I was born like this, I used to get made fun of a lot or… called a demon… but Roddy and lizy were always there for me but man did Lizy have a mean streak, used to come at me with a frying pan every time I pissed her off but she never once judged me." He said wiggling around.

"And German, how do you know it?" He asked remembering earlier in the woods.

"Keseses I'm Prussian, and you are German I could tell the instant I saw you pointing your sword at me." He said finally finding a comfortable spot unfortunately for Ludwig that meant his whole body was nearly pressed against him.

"Go to sleep we need our rest." Ludwig said blushing when Gilbert snuggled closer.

"I hope it wasn't a useless investigation…" He heard Gilbert mumble not long after Ludwig fell into a deep sleep.

**XxXWurstXxX**

_Blood… there was blood everywhere._

_Running down the walls, down the windows, on the bed and couch, a giant puddle of it on the floor as well, and with the blood came the body's a dozen scattered around the room. _

_Ludwig looked around him in shock before spotting a body lying on his side in a puddle of blood, he recognized this body. Pale hair, pale clothing, pale skin even paler by the pool of crimson surrounding him. Rushing over Ludwig dropped to his knees next to Gilbert's body._

"_G-Gilbert?" Reaching out he turned the body only to jerk back in horror. Gilberts blazing red eyes had been removed from their sockets and his mouth sewn shut. Upon his bare chest was carved out symbols, written in the swirled runes of a witch. The body though also had love bites that were dotted around his entire neck and chest and Ludwig guessed that if he checked he would see that the body had been violated, whether the violation came before or after his death Ludwig didn't want to know._

_He felt himself growing sick with the thoughts of what Gilbert might have gone through._

"_G-"_

"Gilbert!" He woke with a cry jerking up into a sitting position, panting he rubbed his face with his hand before he froze. Ludwig slowly turned his head to Gilbert's side of the bed only to have dread flood him.

Empty. Gilbert's side of the bed was empty and it had been for a while Ludwig guessed after he felt that it was cold. Looking around he noticed the window was open and under it was a single yellow jelly bean.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled getting up from the bed to get dressed.

…**w/Gilbert…**

When the albino opened his eyes he had expected to see Ludwig or maybe even the wall or the cracked ceiling. What he hadn't expected was to be face down on a strange bed hands tied behind his back and gag in his mouth.

"Mumph!" He tried to yell but it was no use the gag was too tight. Wiggling he discovered that not only were his hands tied behind his back but his legs were tied spread eagle to the bed posts.

"_What the fuck is happening, where am I?"_ Using his upper-body strength he managed to get himself in a kneeling position. Looking around he noticed that the building he was in wasn't that large in fact it seemed to only have just the one room. All the furniture was made of old wood and when he looked outside what little he could see through the window he saw a small white and pink lotus flower sitting on top of a pond.

"_The creepy cabin, why am I here?" _

Behind him he heard a door open before a quiet voice sounded from near the bed.

"M-mister Gilbert I'm r-really s-sorry but I have t-to d-do this, a-and I think i-it w-would be b-better for y-you if you are d-drugged." Toris said finally coming around to stand in Gilbert's line of vision, syringe in hand and a sad look on his face. Gilbert's eye's widened when he saw the needle.

"Huh-uh!" He started to shake his head violently. Toris sighed.

"I don't want to but if I don't mister Ivan is going to get mad at me… he already murdered half the town… my two brothers a-and m-my p-poor F-Felix." The man stuttered, Gilbert gave him a confused look.

"I bet your wondering who Feliks is…he…he was my wife." He said a small sad smile played on his lips before he shook his head and brought the needle up to Gilbert's arm. Gilbert tried to jerk away but with him tied up there wasn't much he could move. The needle pierced his flesh sinking into his vein; depressing the plunger Toris emptied the syringe into him. After a moment Gilbert fell forward back onto his face his mind and body growing sluggish, he was panting heavily through his nose and drool ran down his chin as his muscles relaxed themselves.

"_A-am I… going to die?"_

"I'm really sorry." Toris whispered one final time before leaving back through the door.

…**w/Ludwig…**

Once outside Ludwig spotted a trail of footprints and jelly beans.

Yellow; takes a left.

Pink; keeps going straight.

Blue; goes around a tree.

One by one he followed the trail all the way down into the woods back toward the pond and the witch's cabin. He had just knelt down to check the trail when shuffling was heard in front of him. Looking up he was met with the sight of the large monster from earlier, the one that had held an axe to Gilbert's throat.

"It's you." He said reaching up and grabbing his sword. "What is your purpose in this forest?"

"I am only doing my job, following orders… his orders." The creature said.

"Mind telling me who 'He' is?" He asked pulling his blade and brining it in front of him. Without answering the creature lunged. Dodging backwards he shifted to the left and lunged towards the monster sliding his blade through the creature's body.

"I failed you please forgive me." It said before disappearing in a shower of dust.

"_Please forgive me…but for what?" _ Scanning the area he saw the trail he had been following and headed towards it just as a man appeared.

Toris to be exact.

Before Ludwig could do anything a woman in a green dress appeared from the bushes tackling Toris to the ground, sitting on his chest she gripped his shirt with one hand while the other held a frying pan. Something about that seemed familiar to Ludwig who had ducked down a little.

"Where is he?" The girl hissed her long brown hair covering most of her face.

"Y-you! I thought m-master killed you?" Toris nearly shrieked but the woman's grip on his shirt refused to let him get enough air.

"I saw him come in to town where did you take him?" She growled shaking him a little.

"I-I c-can't tell you, he would k-kill me if I did."

"What does he want with him?"

"H-he is g-going t-to use him a-as a s-sacrifice." In her shock the lady nearly dropped her pan she did drop the man's shirt though.

"A sacrifice… for what?"

"H-he wants to live forever and if he gives his soul up and drinks the blood from a young man every month he gets an extension on his life."

"There is something else what is it?" She asked glaring at Toris with her wild green eyes.

"N-no…H-he made me drug h-him so h-he c-could… s-so h-he c-could…" Toris stopped seemingly unable to finish the sentence but the woman seemed to understand perfectly. She gripped her frying pan harder and hit Toris over the head knocking the man out cold.

"No one is going to hurt Gilly and get away with it." She growled standing up. That's when it clicked in Ludwig's brain who this lady was.

"_Yeah I had to be to get away from a beating with a frying pan./ but man did Lizy have a mean streak, used to come at me with a frying pan every time I pissed her off"_

Standing up from his hiding spot Ludwig quickly walked over.

"Elizaveta!" He called, the woman whipped around zeroing in on Ludwig she marched over.

"Who are you and how did you know my name."

"I came here with Gilbert after I found him in the woods my name is Ludwig." He replied hand up to show he meant no harm.

"Oh you must have been the tall blonde man I saw him snuggling with." She said with a creepy grin reminding him vaguely of Francis back at headquarters.

"Uh yes, I think I know where he is being held." He said with an awkward blush and wondering how it is she could have seen that.

"What are you waiting for lead the way, we have to hurry before Ivan gets there." She said. following him as he started running towards the small cabin.

…**w/Gillypoo…**

Gilbert's eyes snapped open when he felt someone's hands touching his bare back, his mind to sluggish to understand what it was at first but when he did he tried to struggle away from the roaming hands.

"Aww don't be like that Gilbert, if you're good then we can have a fun time, but if you're bad then I guess I'm going to have to punish you." Ivan said running his hand down Gilbert's back stopping just above his ass before he leaned down to nip and his shoulder blade. Grabbing Gilbert's shoulders he lifted him into a kneeling position moving to sit in front of him.

"Huh-uh." Gilbert said slowly his mind hardly able to keep up with what was happening.

"Hush now." Ivan said running his tongue over one of Gilbert's nipples before biting just hard enough to draw a drop of blood.

"Mmhmm." Gilbert's body moaned without his consent. Ivan just grinned and began to nibble and suck at Gilbert's chest sliding down till he was just above his crotch.

"Are you going to be good?" Ivan asked unbuttoning Gilbert's pants.

Gilbert shook his head and tried to move away from Ivan's hold but the other man was stronger.

"No? That's a pity." He said one hand dipping below his unbuttoned pants to palm Gilbert's half hard erection through his boxers. "I'm going to have to punish you aren't I?" He asked.

A whine escaped Gilbert's throat no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

Laughing Ivan yanked Gilbert's pants down around his knees, bending down Ivan nearly had his mouth on the crotch of Gilbert's boxers when suddenly the door burst open. Ivan sat up letting Gilbert topple face first on the bed a quivering mas of confused thoughts and sensations. Ivan glared angrily at the intruders.

Ludwig and Elizaveta stood in shock for a moment before Elizaveta started forward completely ignoring Ivan.

"Gilbert?" She called out to the half-naked lump on the bed.

"What are you two doing here?" Ivan growled getting up from the bed to stand next to it.

"What are you doing to him?" Eliza growled gripping her frying pan harder as she glared at Ivan ignoring his question.

"Oh we we're just going to have a little fun that's all." He said with childlike sweetness.

"So you're the witch, and to think that everyone thought it was a woman." Ludwig said calmly; even as every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to grab Gilbert and get him out of here but he knew he had a job to do and that was destroy this man standing before him.

"A woman, really… I guess it is because I only kill young men." He said amused.

"Get away from Gilbert." Eliza threatened raising her pan in front of her. Ivan frowned reaching down he gripped onto Gilbert's silver hair and yanked him back on to his knees.

"Mhph!" Gilbert's cry muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"Why should I, we were having so much fun before you showed up." He said with a pout his grip on Gilbert tightening he leaned down and ran his tongue up Gilbert's cheek to his eye.

Ludwig had seen enough, without warning he lunged, sword drawn and aimed at Ivan's heart. Letting go of Gilbert's hair Ivan caught the blade of the sword and directed it left away from his body and grabbed Ludwig by the throat.

Lifting him Ivan growled "He is mine!" before throwing Ludwig across the room to smash into the wall.

"Get up Gilbert." Eliza whispered. Cutting the ropes binding him with the knife she had stashed on her she grabbed him under the arms and tried to pull him up, but he was dead weight. Turning Ivan raised his hand to grab her when someone stabbed him through the arm.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I can no longer stand by and let this happen!" Toris cried hand gripping the small knife he stabbed through Ivan's arm.

"You insolent fool!" Ivan roared reaching out he grabbed at Toris, but the small man dodged backing up towards the door.

"No you're the f-fool." He taunted.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Ivan growled pulling the knife from his arm, blood splattered to the floor when he dropped it. Advancing on him Toris turned and ran; Ivan following after.

Ludwig pulled himself up from the floor, walking over to Elizaveta and Gilbert. Eliza wasted no time before she turned back to Gilbert.

"Gilbert Weillschmidt you wake up this instant before I go grab my frying pan!" She yelled at him. The reaction was instantaneous; Gilbert's eyes snapped open though he was still sluggish he tried to sit up only to start to fall backwards before Eliza caught him. Pulling the gag from his mouth she helped him sit up, He stared at her a minute before his face lit up with recognition.

"Lishy… itsh… you!" He slurred wrapping his arms around her trying to hug her. After helping Gilbert get his pants back on she tuned to Ludwig.

"We need to leave." She said.

"No I have to stay; it's my job to kill that witch." He said his voice taking on its cold tone as he watched Gilbert continue to smile and hold on to Eliza. Eliza scowled.

"You're a witch hunter?" She asked loathing in her voice, which surprised Ludwig but he didn't let his face show it.

"Yes why is that a problem?"

"I'm surprised Gilbert even let you near him." She said pulling Gilbert to his feet and glaring at Ludwig.

"What do you mean?" Before Ludwig got an answer Gilbert cut in his voice lacking a slur but still slow like he had to think hard about what he was saying.

"It's alright… Ludwig is… really nice." His words seemed to shock Eliza. She studied Ludwig hard before sighing.

"Leave it to you to find someone like him." She said sadly to Gilbert before turning her attention back to Ludwig.

"Alright if you're going to kill that thing I'm going to come… can't have you dying and leaving me with a depressed 'King of awesome' now can I?"

"Wait you can't-" His argument was cut off by a loud scream. Jumping Ludwig took off running, Eliza following behind pulling a slow Gilbert along with her.

Ludwig came upon Toris first, lying under a tree, tears running down his face and spike through his chest. Kneeling next to him he held him in his arms.

"Toris." He said gaining the man's attention.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry please forgive me." He said though he seemed not to be talking to Ludwig at all.

"Feliks…" He muttered with his last breath closing his eyes a small smile on his lips. Before Ludwig could place the body on the ground it turned to dust.

"W-what happened to him?" Eliza asked as she and Gilbert stared wide eyed at him.

"He was cursed to forever serve Ivan until he died… seems like he has been around a long time for his body to just turn to dust."

"How long is long?" Gilbert asked.

"Only ten years but for a servant that can amount to a hundred year toll on the body."

"Well verdammt, seems like he finally gets to see his wife Feliks." Gilbert said before saying a quick prayer for him in his head.

"Felix is a man's name…" Eliza said looking at Gilbert.

"I know."

"We have to go." Ludwig said dusting himself off.

"Right." They responded in unison.

**XxXonceuponatimeXxX**

As the trio walked into the dead empty town a dark energy seemed to hang over them.

"So you are feeling back to normal?" Ivan's voice sounded. Looking around they saw him; standing in the middle of the street holding his scarf to him like a talisman.

"Ivan." Ludwig growled stepping in front of Gilbert and Eliza.

"I'm glad you three are back, I was worried that you would run off."

"Why are you in this town?" Gilbert asked.

"It is my home town… long ago the people here used to send the old or sick to live in that cabin and act like a witch, one year I had been away tending to my work in another town my older sister got sick and due to the early death of the last witch they chose her to be the new one." He said his voice cold. "They placed her in that cabin and left her there to die sick and alone." He growled. "When I got back I found her there… lying on her bed… she had passed away." He said sadly. "I swore revenge on this town and sold my soul to do it!" He screamed just as the villagers of the town burst forth from the alleys their eye's glowing and sick grins plastered on their faces.

"T-the villagers are all possessed?" Gilbert asked glaring at Ivan.

"Oh Da dear boy, I had to have my revenge and what I chose is simple they took from me my sister I took from them their souls." He said grinning as the villagers surrounded the trio. Ludwig pulled out his sword.

"Get back you'll only get in my way." He said to Eliza and Gilbert.

"But-"

"No Gilbert he's right come on we have to hide." She cut him off dragging him away.

As the villagers surrounded him they sprouted twisted spikes from their bodies, roaring at him they began to fire from them. Ludwig spun slicing their spiked bullets from the air, Lunging he moved from one monster to the next, leaving nothing but dust before he moved on. Eliza had dragged him behind some barrels in a nearby alley from there Gilbert and Elizaveta watched in amazement as he decimated the creatures. Without warning one of the creatures crashed into the barrels before turning to dust; destroying their hiding spot forcing the two to flee into the street where the monsters turned their attention to them.

"Fuck." Gilbert growled moving in front of Elizaveta to shield her from them.

"Gilbert what are you doing?"

"I promised mister prissy I would find you and get you home safely, also you're my family and it's my job to protect you." He said as the creatures started to fire.

"This is the end!" Ivan's voice rang out with glee. Elizaveta cried out as a bullet grazed Gilbert's left side causing him to drop to his knees, more bullets sped through the air aimed at Elizaveta and the injured Gilbert but before any hit they were deflected by Ludwig's sword.

"How many times am I going to have to save you?" He panted.

"Keseses As many times as I want you too." Gilbert replied with a grin Elizaveta holding him steady as he struggled to his feet holding his wounded side.

"You're an idiot Gil I swear." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Lizy I'm fine." He said patting her head.

"Back up." Ludwig said as he raised his sword toward the mass of creatures.

"Tor sechs entsperren Ihrer Macht!" He yelled before a blinding bright light lit the entire town. When it faded only Ludwig was left standing in the street.

"You bastard, you've ruined all of my hard work!" Ivan shrieked at him.

"Good, now it's time to destroy you." Ludwig said turning to face him.

"Funny I had the very same thing in mind for you!" He yelled before his body began to shake and crack; his skin turned gray and his eye's glowed pink, the scarf around his neck turned into a large spike that ran down his arm and extended from his hand.

"Oh mein Gott." Gilbert whispered in shock.

Ivan lunged at Ludwig; his body soaring through the air like a bullet. Ludwig calmly stood his ground and when Ivan was close enough he sliced through the air. Ivan skidded to a halt staring at his new stub of a wrist.

"Y-You cut my scarf!" He shrieked his voice full of rage and pain; without warning he sprayed something at Ludwig. Coughing Ludwig closed his eyes and when he opened them he was somewhere else.

_A large room decorated in whites and browns, a couch sat in the middle across from a fireplace. A small desk in the corner sitting on the small desk was a vase with a lotus flower in it and bookshelves lined the walls_

"Where am I?"_ He asked for he did not recognize the room, suddenly there were hurried footsteps and frantic whispering._

"_Mutti where are we going, what's going on, where's Vati?" A small voice asked. Turning Ludwig watched as a blonde woman and silver haired child who looked about six rushed into the room followed by a brown haired boy with his hair tied back looking only a few years older than the silver haired one._

"_Hush Gilbert." The woman said moving toward the fire place above which a large sword sat mounted. The woman reached up and pulled the sword down. Outside screaming started._

"Gilbert?"_ Ludwig question following the trio as the rushed from the room out into the hall._

"_Elizaveta take Gilbert to the basement." Gilbert's mother demanded._

"Elizaveta?"_ Ludwig was surprised to see that the brown haired boy was in fact a girl._

"_Mutti no I don't want to go without you!" Gilbert cried rushing forward only to be stopped by Elizaveta's hand gripping his arm._

"_Miss Olivia what about you?" Eliza asked pulling Gilbert to her. Olivia paused to look at her son and Eliza before grinning and looking so much like Gilbert that Ludwig could see where he got it from._

"_I'm going to show that man that you don't mess with my awesome village and you sure as hell do not go after my awesome son." The sound of splintering wood alerted them to the arrival of the mad man._

"_Son of a-… Eliza take Gilbert now!" Olivia whispered harshly. Moving to block the hall as a man dressed in a black coat stepped into the hall; a crazed grin on his face._

"_You're not going anywhere, that boy is a demon and it is my job as a hunter to slay demons." He said calmly removing a sword from his side._

"Dr. James?" _ Ludwig recognized this man had met him in fact during a tour through the prison a few years back; the man had gone crazy in a small village and slaughtered nearly everyone using the excuse that there had been a demon, he had only been caught because he had lost a large amount of blood and stumbled into a nearby hospital that had heard of the slaughter._

"_Like I am going to let you lay hands on my child." Olivia hissed raising her sword. Gilbert whimpered as Elizaveta stood rooted in place unable to move._

"_That is no child; if you had handed him over sooner the others would still be alive."_

"_Do NOT blame my son for your murders!" She yelled rushing the man; swinging her sword James easily blocked it moving to the side so that he was now closer to Gilbert and Eliza. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked as she stood ready to attack him._

"_Because that child is a monster, after killing him I will find the witch that created him and destroy her, can't you see he is tricking you into thinking that he's your son?" The pleading look on the doctors face almost seemed genuine. _

"_I don't care what you think, the child is my awesome son and no matter what you say I will defend him till my last breath." She growled._

"_As you wish." He hissed. Raising his sword he drove it through Olivia's stomach._

"_AHH!" She screamed falling to the ground clutching her stomach. Turning on Gilbert the man started forward. Ludwig watch as Gilbert's mother was murdered before his eyes._

"_Come now little demon let yourself be killed and I will spare your friend." He said pointing to Eliza, but Gilbert paid no attention he could only stare wide eyed at his mother bleeding out onto the floor._

"_M-MUTTI!" He shrieked wanting to rush to her side but Eliza's strong hold held him in place._

"_Hand him over child he's a monster, it's his fault both your father's died, the boy tricked them into protecting him, he'll never hurt anyone again just hand hi-"_

"_Shut up!" Eliza screamed holding the sobbing Gilbert to her chest._

"_What?" he asked shocked._

"_Gilbert's not a monster you are, he didn't kill our daddy's you did…y-your…your insane!" The man's face turned dark._

"_You insolent brat!" He screamed raising his sword ready to strike when suddenly a blade burst forth from his chest._

"_D-don't you know it's n-not a-awesome to s-scream at ch-children." Olivia panted against his back leaning against the hilt of the sword that she had just buried in James ribs._

"_B-bitch!" He screamed shoving her to the ground before he stumbled from the room._

"_Mutti!" Gilbert cried wrestling out of Eliza's grip to rush to his mother's side._

"_Miss Olivia?" Eliza questioned kneeling down next to her._

"_Hey why the long face's?" She asked with a smile rubbing the tears from Gilbert's face weakly._

"_M-mutti please don't leave me alone!" Gilbert sobbed. It broke Ludwig's heart._

"_Shh Gilbert I'm sorry but I have to be with your Vati now, and besides you're not alone what about Eliza she's going to need someone awesome to watch out for her you know." She said with a laugh her breathing becoming difficult._

"_Eliza… can you… do me a favor… and watch him for me… he… can be a handful …but I know you can do it…" _

"_Y-yes miss Olivia."_

"_Good girl… Gilbert?" She looked at him with a weak grin her breathing slowing._

"_Yes Mutti?"_

"_I…love you…" She whispered with her last breath._

"_M-mutti…Mutti please wake up I don't want you to die!" He sobbed shaking his mother's still body till Elizaveta crushed him in a hug. _

The world turned black and when Ludwig blinked he was facing Ivan; only a few seconds had passed in the real world.

"What was that?" He questioned and Ivan grinned.

"I can show the most painful memory from the last person whose blood I have tasted." He said before lunging at Ludwig. He stood his ground and when Ivan was close enough he lunged slicing through Ivan's body like paper.

"N-no my sister… I… I have failed to avenge you… please forgive me." He whispered coughing up blood before he started to dissolve flowing away on the wind.

"You did get your revenge… you just needed to go home." Gilbert said sadly.

"Gil are you okay?" Eliza asked looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm alright, totally… awesome-" He managed out before passing out.

"Gilbert!" She cried starting forward to catch him but Ludwig beat her to it; lifting Gilbert up bridle style he started to walk down the road leading out of town.

"L-Ludwig where are you taking him?" She growled marching after him.

"To a hospital."

"Oh…"

"Where did you think I would take him?"

"I-I don't know… sorry it's just that I don't trust hunters around him…" She trailed off.

"I understand…when I was fighting Ivan he showed me Gilbert's memory… of a hunter named James attacking your village." He said as they made it to the road.

"You saw it then… why he should know better than to hang around you?" She said with a tired smile.

"Yeah." He answered with a small amused smile. Eliza followed him down the road a frown on her face and her eye's distant.

"I still hold my promise, I'll protect him no matter what; he's my family even if it means dying like my father and his father did trying to protect him." She said a threat towards Ludwig and a small reminder to herself.

"Truthfully he kind of startled me when I first found him, his eyes are red, and even though it's strange I don't think he's a demon… just annoying." Ludwig reassured her looking down to study Gilbert beautiful pale face.

"Ha you have no idea, try knowing him as long as I have." Eliza snorted behind him.

"I'm hoping to." Was all he said as they walked through the dark woods toward the next town.

* * *

**Alright people I know that it's kinda meh but as I promised the bunny one is next… maybe… depends on what one I finish first Bunny!Gil or Chibi!Gil… you guys don't really care… do you?**

**Anyway this took me a surprisingly long time but I enjoyed every minute of it. **

**The tragedy that is Gilberts past? I have no idea why I thought it up… maybe to give the story more life? And I liked my oc of Olivia as his mom (even if she is my character from my own story) I imagine him getting the whole 'I'm Mr. Awesome' and slightly crazy attitude from her.**

**And I like the idea of Bigsister!Elizaveta… and in my head she is a little older than Gilbert in human age maybe by like a year or two… he's 20 she's maybe 22 ya'know… so I wanted to add her… and I needed a reason for Gil to be running through a forest.**

**(you have no idea how many times I had to fix Gilbert's name in this; I kept writing Giblert…yeah…)**

**Hoped you liked the story and until next time dear readers I must say farewell. **


	4. Rebirth Of Awesome

**Not Shota so you Pedobears are out of luck… -3- lol**

**Germany wakes up one morning to find that his annoying older brother has been turned into a very shy and quiet child. Germany suspects England to have a hand in this and asks for his help changing him back, but what if England isn't the problem what if it's something no one expected to ever happen. In the end Prussia will have a choice… Black or Gold? (With added Gilbird POV for awesomeness… also I think Gilbird is a girl… or is she a boy… does anyone know?)**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Angry Gilbird, mentions of Prussia's time with Russia and flashbacks. (. sorry Gil sorry Ivan)**

**Genres: Drama, Hurt, Comfort. (Me and these genres man… can't seem to write anything else) **

**Remember R&R (that doesn't mean rest and relax (though you can do that if you want) it means read and review.)**

* * *

"I don't feel so good." The ex-nation of Prussia groaned as he crawled in to his bed after a night of heavy drinking. It didn't help that he had challenged England to a drinking contest (which he won he thought smugly) but the last drink he had tasted funny and made him feel sick, kind of like when he was small and tasted Met for the first time courtesy of Germania leaving his cup on the table unguarded while he chased Rome out of the house.

"It was probably just American beer…" He mumbled before he drifted off to sleep, unaware of the changes his body was undergoing.

**XxXAwesomeXxX**

Germany's woke up like he did every day; precisely at 6am his eyes opened, he sat up and stretched before turning and planting his feet on the floor. Standing he made his way over to the closet and got dressed in his usual training attire a plain black tank top and a pair of green pants. Heading down stairs he paused by the basement door listening for sounds of his brother before he headed out to train. Hearing nothing but silence he guessed that his brother was asleep still, though Prussia liked to wake up at 6 like Ludwig after last night Germany doubted he could.

He headed towards the door, before he could even grab his coat there was a loud crash from his brother's room. Turning he sprinted towards the door calling for his brother.

"East… east are you alright?" Turning the knob on the door he was greeted with another crash. His heart raced as he rushed down the stairs. Bursting in to his brother's room he didn't see anything at first in his brothers clean organized room (**yeah shocker**) not even his brother, then noticed that one of the nightstands had been knocked over.

"Bruder are you ok?" he called softly, after a minute he was answered with a small whimper from the other side of the bed. Frowning he made his way carefully over to the other side of the bed. Again he saw nothing but a pile of blankets. Thinking that maybe he had misheard he started to turn in search of his brother when he noticed the blankets start to move.

"_Strange…"_

He knelt down and poked the blankets. A small yelp of fright sounded from inside the blanket mound startling Ludwig as it started to squirm. Frowning and thinking that his brother had brought another stray cat inside (because it was so cute~) Ludwig grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled. There was a small scream as the blanket was pulled off the small figure underneath. (Gilbird woke to the sound of fright from his master spotting the one causing the terror she swooped in and started to peck at Germany's head franticly.)

Germany could only blink in shock at the small child clothed only in his brother's button up shirt from the night before as he started to cry and scoot back against the wall, Germany didn't notice the small yellow bird that was now pulling his hair from its pristine state. Germany couldn't speak, what happened to his brother? Who was this small child? Why is he frightened? After another minute of watching the tiny child shake in fright against the wall he spoke.

"…Prussia?" The child against the wall jumped and curled up into a small ball whimpering. Germany sighed and scooted closer to the crying child. (Gilbird seeing this swooped down and sat on Gilberts white hair giving Germany a warning chirp that said 'Come any closer and I'll bite your finger's'.)

"I-It's alright I'm not going hurt you little one, can you tell me who you are?" The child stilled and peeked above his knees, tears trailing down his cheeks from bright red eyes as he sniffled. Hiccupping slightly the child spoke.

"I-hic- I'm G-Gilbewt… w-who awe you?" he asked in a small childlike voice. (Sensing his master calm down a bit Gilbird did the same but eyed Ludwig threateningly from Gilbert's hair)

"_Gilbert?! Nien this can't be east he is just a small child."_ Germany thought to himself but the similarities between this small child and his brother were too much to ignore this coupled with the way Gilbird seemed determined to protect the small child erased most of Germany's doubt.

"I'm Ludwig …also known as the nation of Germany." The child seemed to think about this a moment before speaking.

"I'm P-Pwussia…"

"_Scheiße what am I going to do I have no idea how to take care of a child, especially my own brother it's not like I can give him a beer to keep him happy!"_

Ludwig was startled out of his frantic thought by a growl, looking down the child was blushing and holding his stomach.

"Are you Hungry?" He asked and the child nodded.

Picking Gilbert up he took them upstairs to the kitchen and placed the small version of his brother on a stool before turning to make wurst figuring that his brother wouldn't mind that and in truth he had no idea what to feed a child. He was just finishing cooking when a small voice sounded form behind him.

"Umm… M-mistew Gewmany what am I doing hewe?" Ludwig was slightly shocked by the formal and frightened tone in his brother's voice.

"Well you may not remember but I am your bruder and you live here with me." He answered handing the small boy a plate. The child's face lit up as he saw the food before him.

"Wuwst… yes wuwst is awesome!" He said throwing a tiny hand in the air (accompanied by a happy chirp from the fluff ball on his head) before instantly putting it down again and blushing, the pink unnaturally bright against the albinos pale skin. Germany's raised a brow but didn't dwell on how shy his brother seemed. Germany had just sat down to eat when he remembered he had a meeting today. He thought about skipping it to take care of his 'younger' brother but decided he needed to talk to England hoping the large eyebrowed(**I know eyebrowed isn't a real word**) nation had something to do with his brothers new age, moving from his seat he walked just outside the kitchen door leaving it open to keep an eye on his brother while he called England.

"Hello Germany what can I do for you this fine morning?" England asked with slight sarcasm.

"Guten Tag England, I called to ask if you would meet me before the meeting today, there is something I need to talk to you about." He paused slightly near the end as he saw that Prussia was done eating and was now trying to get down from the stool on his own, but being that he was now only around 3 feet tall and wearing a shirt that hung loosely on him causing him to get caught on the edge of the counter he was having trouble and the stool was starting to tip dangerously and it was making Germany(and apparently Gilbird also as the bird was circling the child's head giving little frantic chirps) extremely nervous.

"I guess… what's this about?"

"I'll tell you when I get there I have to go now or Prussia is going to hurt himself." He hurried, hanging up before England could ask what he meant by that and strode in to the kitchen just as the stool fell. There was a loud thud and a cry of pain, Germany grabbed the stool to keep it from falling on top of the boy, who was crying again and holding his head in pain. Germany set the stool up right and knelt down next to Gilbert before asking.

"Are you alright Bruder?" The boy whimpered and rubbed his head. (Gilbird was rubbing his head on her master's cheek to try and cheer him up)

"Nien it huwts"

Germany helped the boy sit up before heading to the freezer and grabbing a frozen bag of peas and handing it to Gilbert.

"Put that where it hurts and hold it there while I try to find you some clothing." He told his brother before making his way back to his brother's room.

He dug through his brother's closet for almost an hour before finding a small box labeled 'Awesome Old Clothes' opening it he found some of Prussia's clothing from his teen years on top all of them priests robes (**I didn't know what else to call them**) digging under them he found slightly larger clothing all blazoned with the Teutonic cross. He continued digging to the bottom where he found a small white tunic with a black eagle on the back. Germany snatched it up and headed up stairs, but when he got to the kitchen he saw his brother had vacated the room.

"verdammt, even as a child he never listened did he?" He grumbled before walking to the living room and finding his brother asleep on the couch the bag of peas still resting on his head had thawed slightly and dripped down the boy's head to the couch and drool ran down the boy's chin; he couldn't deny how adorable the child looked he smiled a bit to himself before he sighed again and grabbed a towel off the counter and went to wake the him, careful not to startle Gilbird who had taken a sentry like position above the boy on the back of the couch.

"Bruder… Bruder wake up we have to leave soon." He whispered shaking the child softly. The child stirred his red eyes blinking open to peer up at Germany jumping slightly before sitting up and letting the bag of peas fall to the floor with a wet plop.

"S-sorry mistew Gewmany." Gilbert yawned sleepily blushing again.

"It's alright, and please call me Ludwig or bruder." He said softly picking up the bag of peas and setting them on the coffee table. Bringing the towel up to Gilberts head he dried him off before handing him the tunic.

"Change in to that while I go put the peas away and get changed." Germany called to him.

**XxXOh For The Love Of WurstXxX**

The ride to the meeting had been an uncomfortable one. After Germany came back down stairs he discovered Gilbert standing awkwardly blushing and holding the bottom of his tunic.

"What's wrong bruder?"

"Umm… w-well you see you didn't bwing me any…" He mumbled the last part Germany had to strain to hear it.

"Any what?" he asked curiously.

"U-undewpants…" The child said averting his eyes as the blush on his face got worse and one appeared on Germanys face. (Gilbird cheeped at Germany in disapproval from Gilberts head)

"_How could I forget underwear?!"_ Germany mentally yelled at himself while keeping a clam face.

"I'm sorry wait here while I get some for you some." He said all but running down the stair to his brother's room.

After that Gilbert seemed quieter than before, Germany suspected it was because he was embarrassed which slightly confused him because he had hardly ever seen his brother blush much less get embarrassed and now here he was blushing brighter than he had ever seen.

He couldn't wait to talk to England and sort out a cure for this because Germany didn't think he could raise a child. The meeting was being held in Switzerland this month making Germany thankful that he and his brother had been staying in their home near the border since it was only an hour away from the conference building.

Getting out of the car he noticed that most of the other nations were there already and that Prussia had fallen asleep, gulping at the thought of having to carry Prussia through the crowed of other nations he unbuckled and picked him up out of the car.

He paused at the double doors before peeking his head in, shifting Prussia to his left arm so none of the other nations would see him. Spotting England in his seat and waited for the other nation to look his way before nodding to him.

England excused himself before making his way out in to the hall where he stood shocked for a moment at the sight before him.

"I-is that…who I think that is?" he asked in shock, not that he really needed to the small yellow bird on the boys head gave it away.

"Ja, I woke up this morning and found him in his room like this." He answered moving carefully so he didn't wake the sleeping child nestled in his arms. Arthur stood with is jaw hanging open.

"Well I have to admit he looks adorable… let me guess… you think it might have been me?"

"Ja… that or you would know how to fix this…" He said the last part with hope.

England sighed and shook his head.

"I'll see what I can do after the meeting until then what do you plan to do with him?"

"I don't know, he is sleeping I could leave him in one of the spare rooms but what if he wakes up or one of the more unpleasant nations find him?" He said mostly to himself as worry started to make its way into his mind. Frowning England moved to get a better look at the Child.

"_Yes he certainty is adorable… I wonder if he had such a huge ego as a child."_ Before England could voice this question however a loud voice yelled form behind them making both nations flinch.

"Dude Iggy whatcha doin out here with Germany?" The small ex-nation in Germany's arms jumped awake frightened by America's loud voice and started to tear up and whimper. (Gilbird was once more fluttering around angrily.) England and Germany both glared at America who had opened his mouth about to yell in shock at the sight of the small child.

"Who the hell is that?" America asked ever so eloquently as he walked over to stare at the still drowsy Gilbert.

"Mein Bruder Dummkopf." Germany growled at him in irritation as he tried to calm the frightened little nation back to sleep.

"…Iggy?"

"What git?"

"… did you get wasted again?" America asked with a serious expression, England's face turned red as he yelled at Alfred.

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"Well last time you got wasted you turned me and Mattie in to girls for like 4 whole months dude, even now we randomly get weird cravings once a month I'm just glad we don't bleed out of our co-!"

"Shut up both of you I just got him back to sleep, und America watch your language around Gilbert." He whispered harshly (Gilbird chirping in a reprimanding tone as she snuggled into Gilbert's hair) at them both, America looked sheepish and England blushed.

"Sorry dude."

"Yes I'm terribly sorry that was quite rude, but back to the matter we were discussing what are you going to do with him?"

Germany sighed.

"I guess I will just have to bring him in with me, as much as I hate the thought I can't just leave him all alone."

"I could watch him." America piped up with a ridiculous grin on his face. The other two nations (and Gilbird) just stared at him in shock.

"Umm… Nien… thank you for the offer but –"

"I wouldn't trust you to watch a rock." England cut in glaring at Alfred. (Gilbird chirped in agreement.)

"Aww Iggy man that's hurtful~" He whined to the English nation.

"Yes well I can't help the truth, now let us move on because I think the meeting's starting." The three nations walked in to the room full of chaos. Thankful for the distraction Germany headed to his seat thinking all was clear when a sleepy voice sounded from across from him.

"Germany… What's with the child?" Greece asked and just like that the chaos that filled the room came to a sudden halt. The silence felt like it lasted hours to Germany.

"_Of course the only time Greece is awake is when I'm trying not call attention to myself!"_

"Ve~ Germany why didn't you tell me you had a bambino, who's the daddy?" Germany could only gape and blush at his friend in horror.

"That's not his child you sodding twit!" England yelled at Italy rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"If it is not Germany's enfant then who's is it Angleterre?" France asked trying to crawl across the table to get a better look at the child only to be stopped by a gun pointed at his head courtesy of Switzerland who was sitting next to the German and a small yellow bird eyeing him threateningly.

"Stay back you French pervert one inch closer and I'll put a bullet through that creepy brain of yours." (Gilbird nodded her approval.)

"B-bruder he looks a lot like mister Prussia." Liechtenstein said from beside her brother, everyone paused again and looked closer at the sleeping child. Germany started to feel slightly protective of the small child and held him closer to his chest. (Gilbird again chirped a warning.)

"He does look an awful lot like him…don't tell me he went and had a child with someone!" France cried flailing dramatically. Then from across the room from a person so unexpected came a startling truth.

"No Francis your wrong that is not Gilbert's child, it is Gilbert himself." Everyone turned to stare at Spain in shock.

"What do you mean Antonio?" France asked now sitting back in his chair slightly shocked his usually oblivious friend had made the connection before others, with Switzerland's gun still pointed at him.

"Well look at him, that is exactly how Gilbert looked as a child he even has Gilbird on his head." It was at this moment when Gilbert decided to wake up from his nap. Gilbert opened his eyes and jumped in fright (which he had been doing a lot of today) as he noticed that he was in a room with a ton of other people and they were all staring at him. He shrunk back into Germany's chest and buried his face in his shirt. (Gilbird cooed in his ear trying to comfort him)

"Aww so adorable~" Hungary squealed from her chair next to Austria. Austria himself had a look of concentration of his face before he too spoke up.

"What happened to him?"

"Well I'm not really sure, I found him in his room like this."

"I see, well you are going to need help with him so I will come over with Hungary to help you." He stated in a tone that told Germany not to argue, it also started a fight among the nations present.

"Ve~ Can I come over too Germany?"

"What about moi he is my friend after all." France whined.

"Aww come on I totally asked first dudes not cool." America yelled.

"What about me he is part of our BTT." Spain pouted.

"I would like to visit too, he is very adorable and should become one with mother Russia again, Da." This added even more fuel to the already raging argument.

"You stay away from him you creep!" Hungry said whipping out her frying pan and pointing it at him.

"Yeah commie!" America agreed glaring at Russia.

"Ohonhon unresolved sexual tension~"

"Shut up frog!"

"Bruder do something they are scaring him." Liechtenstein whispered franticly in Switzerland's ear. By this time many other nations had also joined in the argument. (Gilbird was fluttering around Gilberts head huffing angrily at the nations)

_**Bang**_

The room went silent. (Gilbird fell out of the air to flop on to Gilberts head startled)

"That's enough; there will be no more arguing during the meeting you will all shut up, can't you see your scaring the poor kid!" Switzerland yelled one hand holding a pistol the other pointing to the crying child. Gilbert was curled in a ball on Germany's lap tears fell from his bright red eyes. (Gilbird cooed to him)

"I-I w-wanna g-go h-home." Prussia cried trying to rub away the tears. The nations could only sit and stare, most never having raised a child while the one's that had knew better than to get between a mother and her child, the fact that Germany looked like an angry mother bear did little to entice them in to trying to help. (It didn't help that Gilbird tweeted a warning to anyone who even moved, no one felt like being pecked at by the protective bird)

"Since I can already tell this meeting is going to go nowhere I'm saying it's over so everyone go find something else to do till tomorrow. That does not include harassing Germany and Prussia." Switzerland called out pointing his gun at everyone that look ready to argue. Soon the only ones left in the room were Hungary, Austria, Germany, Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"Bruder why was everyone trying to get close to Prussia?" Liechtenstein asked while Germany (and Gilbird, for the hundredth time that day) calmed down a very frightened Gilbert.

"I'll answer that Switzy." Hungary said softly before turning to Liechtenstein.

"You see dear nations can't have children because well were nations and most are male, while the only time a baby nation shows up is because someone created a new nation. It has been a very long time since that happened so most are curious while others just find him adorable, but some don't really have any good thoughts in mind."

"… Like Mr. Russia?"

"Well yes like Mr. Russia, that is why we only wanted me and Austria to help with him, because if it turns out the Prussia is a new nation then others might try and hurt him."

"Found it!" Austria called from across the table looking at his laptop with a mix of shock and amusement.

"Found what?" Germany asked willing the headache that had started during the fail meeting to go away.

"It turns out that your older brother is now your younger brother Germany."

"What are you talking about?" Switzerland asked.

"It would seem that Prussia **is** a new nation." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Mein Gott tell me you're kidding." Germany groaned.

"Afraid not Ludwig, a group of ex-Prussian's got together and formed a small country."

"Wouldn't a new country have sprung up not an old country turned child?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Well I'm guessing because Gilbert was already their country at one point when enough of his former people made a new one he just reverted into a child nation."

"So wait he is a nation now?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes he is."

"That's both a good thing and a very bad thing." Vash groaned.

"Why's that Bruder?"

"Well it's good thing because we don't have to worry about him disappearing randomly anymore, but it's a bad thing because if another nation want's him he can be easily taken that and he is just a new nation therefore he can die if another nation decided to get rid of him."

"I thought we were immortal." Liechtenstein said mostly to herself.

"We are to an extent; we can still die if our country or people are destroyed completely or like what happened to you when you had that depression before Switzy here found you, you would have died, but when a nation is still a child it means they don't have a stable government or a lot of citizens yet and can be taken over or killed easily by an enemy." Hungary finished explaining before turning to Switzerland.

"I thought you would have taught her all this already."

"We aren't there in her lessons yet." He grumbled.

"So because some of Mr. Prussia's old people decided to recreate his country he is a child?"

"Yes, that means that Germany has to be the big brother now and raise Gilbert just like Gilbert did with him." Austria said sounding highly amused. Just then the doors burst open revealing England holding a large battered leather bound book under one arm and a dark robe in the other.

"Germany, forgive me but I could find nothing about this spell, I don't think I used a normal one on him." He paused and looked at the expression on everyone's face.

"I'm missing something important here aren't I?"

"It would seem that you are not at fault this time England." Austria told him.

"But if it wasn't me then who was it?"

"No one…you're looking at the new nation of Prussia."

"N-nation? what are you going on about?"

"A few of his remaining people have banded together and created a new nation." England wanted to think it a joke but the serious look on everyone's face made him nervous.

"You're not kidding around are you?"

"No, No we're not… Gott I have no idea how to raise a child." Germany groaned patting the distracted Prussia on the head who was now happily coloring all over Germany's notes.

"Don't worry Germany me and Austria will help you." Hungary said in a bright voice.

"Oh a load of good that will do, look at Italy." England snickered.

"Like America is so much better!" Austria snapped.

"No but Canada is!"

"… Didn't France help raise him?" Liechtenstein asked. England opened his mouth to retort when he heard the click of a gun his jaw snapped shut. They continued to bicker till a small voice interrupted.

"Look Gewmany I dwew you and Gilbiwd." Gilbert said blushing and proudly holding up the picture for Ludwig to see. Germany couldn't help but smile at his brother's picture that depicted him with horribly draw slicked back hair and slight frown and a giant Gilbird sitting on his head.

"It is a very lovely picture; we can hang it on the fridge when we get home." Germany told Prussia.

"Ok…" he paused placing his picture on the table for the other nations to see.

"Umm Gewmany…"

"What is it bruder?"

"I umm… well you see I…" He glanced over at Liechtenstein and Hungary, blushing he stood in Ludwig's lap and reached for his ear. Ludwig bent down to let Gilbert whisper in his ear.

"I have to go to the bathwoom…"

Germany blushed and sighed.

"_It's going to be a long day."_

"What's up Germany?" Hungary asked.

"Nothing, we'll be right back." He said standing with Gilbert in his arms as he headed out the door and making his way to the bathroom.

He set Prussia down and stood back.

"You can go on your own right?" he asked causing Prussia to blush again.

"Of couwse I can, I'm not a baby." Gilbert huffed before he marched into one of the stalls.

"Aha found you." England said from behind him causing Ludwig to jump and turn.

"Mein Gott don't do that, I already have to be on the lookout for other nations I don't need you to come up behind me like a wraith." Germany reprimanded.

"Sorry about that chap it's just that I remembered something when you left and came to talk to you about it."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well since Prussia was an adult before this happened I can probably reverse this, making him older and with his memory's back of course." England said quite proud of himself.

"Ja, well he seems to remember some stuff from when he was grown, but not all of it and I think he would want to remember who he was before."

"The only thing I would need to do is actually find the right spell and ingredients so it might take a while."

"Would anything happen to his new nation?"

"I doubt it, he just lost some years and his memory but he is still the same person."

"How long do you say it would take you to find what you need?"

"That's the tricky part I don't know what I need so it could take weeks, months or even years, so what do you say would you like to try?"

Germany thought for a moment before replying.

"_My brother is cute but I miss the old him, sure this new Prussia is quiet and obedient but that's not really my Prussia, and if he was older I wouldn't have to worry about him being killed or taken over while my back is turned." _Germany sighed.

"Ja, I would like to try. I love my bruder but I want him to remember who he used to be."

"A loud obnoxious idiot?"

"Ja, he wasn't always like that… he had his moments." Those were the moment's Germany liked best about his strange brother.

"Gewmany can you help me?" Prussia called from behind him standing on his tiptoes trying to reach the sink but not quite making it. (Gilbird pushing against his back in a vain attempt to help)

"… _I love my brother too much to leave him defenseless against others." _Ludwig though with determination, remembering Russia's creepy comment from the meeting.

**XxXChopin AngerXxX**

Austria was intrigued by Prussia's new nation hood, for it seemed that his personality had completely changed. Once a loud and boisterous nation he was now a shy quiet one, sure he still had moments where he was loud and excited but now he mostly kept to himself when not playing games with Gilbird or Ludwig. It had been a few months since Ludwig had agreed to try changing Gilbert back into an adult but so far they had heard nothing from England, not that it bothered them much.

Hungary loved Gilbert like he was her own little brother as she had before his change so there wasn't much difference except she got to buy things and coo over him like an adoring mother. Switzerland came over with Liechtenstein more than he used to claiming it was because she wanted to visit Gilbert but they knew he secretly wanted to also. Austria himself loved the child. Gilbert had retained the habit of just sitting quietly and listening to Austria play which was what he was doing now; Austria left to baby sit while the others were in a meeting.

"Austwia guess what?!" the child said excitedly from the couch in the music room of Germany's home.

"What is it Gilbert?" Austria asked pausing in the middle of Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 14.

"I can play the flute!" (Gilbird ignored this outburst and continued to 'clean' the child's hair)

"Yes you ca- wait what, how do you know that?" He asked shocked.

"Umm well… I don't know, why is it a bad thing?" Gilbert asked a nervously.

"No no it's not a bad thing I was just curious."

"So can I umm, play with you?" Austria was shocked by the request; the old Prussia never asked to play even if he secretly wanted to.

"Yes of course you can."

"Yay~" Gilbert cried before running off to grab his flute; from where? Roderich couldn't even guess.

He was digging through his music sheets when a loud shriek broke his concentration.

"_GILBERT!"_

Roderich jumped from the piano stool and rushed through the house towards the shrieking. Rushing down the stairs to the Gilberts room finding the child curled up in a ball on the floor in front of a small safe. (Gilbird circled his head chirping franticly)

"Gilbert what's wrong?!"

Gilbert couldn't answer. His whole body burning, it felt like he was being stretched out. Confusing images flashed across his mind; memories of things that never happened to him.

"Bruder help me!" He screamed out for Germany. Too scared to touch Prussia in case it put him in more pain Roderich did the only thing he could think of he called Germany.

"Ja this is Germany how can I help you?"

"Germany there's something wrong with Gilbert!" He yelled in to the phone.

Germany heart froze in his chest, the world sat motionless, literally. The nations at the meeting watched Germany's face drain of color and his grip on the table in front of him tightened. They could hear the child screaming through the phone.

"Germany I don't know what to do!" Austria yelled through the phone.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

"You need to check for a fever."

"I'm afraid to touch him what if it hurts him more?!"

"Just do it!" Germany snapped making everyone jump.

Austria swallowed and reached out placing his hand on the boy's forehead.

"He feels like he's on fire!"

"Go grab some towels and a bowl of cold water."

"Rig-" Before Roderich could finish there were loud snapping and popping noises coming from where Gilbert lay on the floor and his screams intensified. Roderich dropped the phone and picked up Gilbert placing him on the bed holding him to keep him from jerking around too much as his body convulsed in pain as his limbs started to grow and elongate.

"Roderich… Roderich what's happening?!" Germany called into the phone, the other nations watched in fear at the scene before them. Worrying that whatever was happening might cause Prussia to disappear just like they all had feared.

"Germany I- I'm so sorry." England's voice echoed through the silent room. The look on his face screamed guilty.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Germany asked his head snapping around to face him.

"I tried out a spell it didn't seem to work so I thought nothing about it, but well it seems like its working." He grimaced and shivered when Germany glared at him.

"What's happening to my brother?" Germany growled.

"He is probably growing at an extreme rate causing his body pain as his bones have to grow rapidly to keep up with the spell, other than that I'm not sure how it works I've never done anything like this before."

"What can be done to help him?"

"Nothing we can do will stop the pain until he passes out or it's over." He said sadly and looked away from the enraged German.

Gilberts screaming seemed to stop, that much Germany could tell from his side of the phone.

Austria sat rocking with the child's head in his lap; petting Prussia's head in a calming gesture whispering comforting words in his ear that he knew the boy couldn't hear but helped calm Roderich down all the same as he listened to the child mutter things under his breath as his body grew another two feet. His baby fat looking like it was melting from his body and his hair grew. He started to look much like he had before his rebirth Austria noted when his convulsing seemed to slow to twitches.

"I don't understand… please I don't understand… never happened before… that's not real… couldn't have been… just created… didn't know him before… brother?" He muttered his voice much less childish and more mature but still sounding younger than he had before his change into a child and a few old scars appeared on his body

"Shh it's alright Gil."

"He was here first I thought… please it hurts… I'm confused… I don't understand what I'm seeing." He whimpered before seeming to fall asleep; his breathing shallow and a frown on his face.

Reaching down he picked up the phone and slowly moved from the child's bed and headed up the stairs to grab the towels and water.

"Germany… He seems ok now, just feverish and out of it." Roderich sighed into the phone.

Germany felt relieved and sat down in his chair.

"I'll be home in twenty minutes keep a close eye on him till I get there."

"Alright well you better hurry he started to grow at an alarming rate and I fear it might be doing something bad to his mind." Austria said before hanging up.

**XxXRebirthOfAwesomeXxX**

Gilbert felt like he was floating in water, it was cold yet didn't feel wet. He wasn't drowning so he took that as a good sign to have a look around him.

Gilbert opened his and found himself floating; like he suspected but it was dark. Looking around he could barely make out a small stone path under him.

"_W-what is this?"_

"_W-what's going on?"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_**Why**__ am I half naked?" _He realized he was only wearing a pair of plain white pants.

He floated down till his foot touched the path below.

"Hello?!" he called out his voice echoing through the vast emptiness. His voice sounded strange younger than he remembered but also older then he remembered frowning at the confusing situation he started forward following the path until a small gray flame suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What the heck?" He stared at the light for a good minute before the strange urge to reach out and touch it came over him and before he knew what he was doing he had taken hold of the light. It felt like he was holding a warm cloud; Soft like cotton but with a texture like silk. He didn't know what compelled him to do it but he slowly raised it to his mouth and took a bite. His vision erupted with a bright light.

_He saw the first day he found Ludwig ; Prussia had heard the sounds of battle in the neighboring country and wanted to check it out, by the time he got there the battle was over and the field empty except for a small bundle in the center of the field quickly bleeding out._

"_Holy Rome?!" Prussia called racing across the body strewn battle field. He knew the child from his visits to Austria's house. The kid was a little power hungry but he never imagined Holy Rome would do something foolish like fight the tougher nations till he was older, now it seemed that Prussia had been mistaken._

_The albino nation knelt down and stopped the bleeding. He didn't want such a young nation to die. He woke HRE only to discover that the child had no memory of where he came from or who he was but he knew he was a nation, so Prussia had taken him home named him Germany/Ludwig and declared him his Awesome little brother. He remembered it being the best and most mature choice he felt he had ever made. (__**I do support the HRE/Germany theory if you hadn't guessed already**__)_

But his mind also remembered Ludwig being the one to discover him not the other way around. The light faded and he found himself once more standing on the small brick path in the dark void the light he had taken a bite of was above him illuminating the small section of bricks.

"I- I don't understand what that was… it was me… in one memory I was older in the other I was younger but I clearly remembered being in both situations." He shook his head to clear it before starting forward again. He could barely see the gray flame when the yellow one appeared in front of him. As with the last one he grabbed it and bit, once again engulfed in the bright light.

_The first time he had wurst was with Germania, he was still so small and had to sit on Germania's lap to reach the table. It had been a festival to celebrate a birth in the village. He had been confused._

"_Vati what's birth?" Gilbert asked innocently but the question made Germania almost spit out his Met._

"_Birth is umm… it's… Gilbert I'll explain when you're older."_

"_Why can't you tell me now~" He whined._

"_Because sohn you are too young to learn about such things."( sohn=son…duh)_

"_But why Vati?" Germania's left brow twitched as he contained the urge to smash his palm to his forehead._

"_Gott why?" he groaned in his head._

"_Because you are not mature enough to know that information."_

"_Liar I'm plenty mature, that's what Lady Ellen said when I helped her carry the laundry in."_

"_Ok fine I guess you're right… forgive me… giving birth is… just what lady Ellen did, it's… when a woman has a baby." He stated simply willing Gilbert to just except that answer._

"_Ohhh… I knew that already my friend France told me all about it when he visited last."_

"_He did what?!... You know I don't like when you hang around Rome's offspring, especially France and Spain." Germania reprimanded._

"_I know Vati but France and Spain are mein only friends, unless you count Hungary but he is always mad at me for some reason." Germania just sighed and set a plate of food in front of his child.(__**If you're wondering why I called Hungary a 'he' it's because everyone even her thought that's what she was**__)_

"_What's that?"_

"_Sausage, try it its good." Prussia looked at the food before carefully taking a small bite, his face lite up in an instant._

"_This is awesome!" _

That memory faded as his mind also remembered the first time the older Ludwig gave it to him when he first woke and he already knew what it was without even questioning why. The yellow light faded and he was again standing on the path under a light.

"What is that, why does it keep happening?" He muttered holding his head before starting his walk down the path.

"What is it you're trying to show me?" He called out to no one and not expecting an answer. He was surprised when he received one. Bright white letters floated around him stopping in front of him.

'You're past and present'

"What the fuck…What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as the words faded. He started to march down the brick path.

"_Whatever trippy mind fuck this is it better be over soon 'cause it's totally unawesome."_

He soon realized that he could no longer see the yellow light behind him; with no light source he was wandering blindly, and before he realized what happened he smashed face first into a door.

"Who the fuck put's a door in a black void?" He growled gripping the knob and ripping the door open in anger. Inside was a large stone room with pillars lining the walls on every side, a large stone table and several chairs looking like they had been stolen from a history book sat in the middle; and sitting on the table in front of a small chair illuminating the entire room was a glowing red orb. Going in he slowly walked toward the orb but refusing to touch it he simply flopped down in one of the chairs.

"I refuse to…eat?... yeah eat… I refuse to eat that thing until I get some answers." He called out to the empty room.

"Must you be so stubborn all the time?" An eerily familiar voice asked from the chair next to his startling him. He just stared at the blond man with piercing blue eye's that bored into him for a minute before a name floated to him.

"Germania…"

"Well at least you remembered the name of your father." He said sadly.

"W-What are you doing here… I thought your were-"

"Make no mistakes, I am gone from your world Gilbert; moved on to one that is only for those who have passed."

"Why are you here?" Gilbert asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because you need me at the moment, and I cannot abandon my son… even in death." Germania said bluntly his eye's still boring in to Gilbert's red ones.

"Can you tell me then what this is?" He asked pointing to the red orb.

"The truth, one you must see and remember in order to make your choice."

"That doesn't help Vati."

"Just eat it Gilbert and stop being so stubborn." Germania said with a look that told him he wouldn't answer any more questions.

Reaching out he grasped on to the warm light and slowly brought it to his pale lips then paused.

"I'm afraid…" He admitted quietly to his father. This surprised Germania slightly knowing Gilbert to be someone to never admit to being afraid.

"Why?"

"I get a bad feeling from this light… what if I don't like what I see?"

"There is nothing you can do about that, only accept it like you have in the past."

"I can barely remember my past."

"I know, now enough talk you must take your memory back from the void before you get lost in a black sea of memories."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

Without another word Prussia bit into the light and like before his mind was engulfed in the warmth, but that didn't last long as a bone chilling wind immediately made his teeth start to chatter_._

_It was right after world war two and he had been taken by Russia. It was such a dark time one that left Russia crazed and everyone forced to live with him terrified and in a constant state of pain. Even more so for the albino nation for it seemed that Russia liked to torture him the most. _

_That wasn't the case though, when one of the others would do something that would get them punished it was always Prussia that took the blame or Prussia would willingly take their punishment. He never once held it against the others for not denying his claim or his voluntarily taking their punishment, he knew that out of all of them that he would be the one that would be able to hold up under the harsh treatment without going crazy. _

_That didn't mean he didn't have nightmares or scars or that loud noises didn't make him flinch reflexively. When the wall finally fell he just stood to the side while family's that had been torn apart for years reunited, he felt such fear that his only brother wouldn't want to see him that he nearly went back to his own small home, that was until a small brunet Italian tackled him to the ground._

"_Ve~ Germany I found him!" Italy practically squealed in his ear causing Prussia to flinch involuntarily, this didn't go unnoticed by the small nation who quickly quieted down, his eyes for once open and full of worry. _

"_Italy what is wrong with you get off him!" Germany reprimanded when he came upon the scene._

"_Sorry Doitsu." He said jumping up and moving to the side still staring at Gilbert with worried eyes. Germany reached down and pulled his brother from the ground, standing him upright and making sure he wasn't going to fall before moving back slightly from his now much smaller brother, sadness reflected in his blue eyes._

"_Bruder." Prussia said awkwardly before he was engulfed in giant arms and held to Germany's chest._

"_Gilbert I missed you so much I thought… I thought I would never get to see you again." Ludwig said tears choking his voice. Prussia just stood there crushed against Germany's chest frozen._

"_Bruder…" Germany started worried when his brother didn't move or say anything; voice trailing off when he saw tears running down Gilbert's cheeks. _

"_I was so scared…" Prussia whispered._

He remembered everything from the bite of Russia's pipe on his flesh to the warmth of Germany's hug. He was confused and frightened. His mind replaying Memory's from the past like a sad comedy.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see he wasn't the only one whose face ran with tears. Germania sat with Gilbert's head resting in his lap tears and sadness in his eyes.

"Vati?"

"Forgive me Gilbert… I didn't know…" He trailed off; He didn't know how painful the memory would be not only for Gilbert but for himself, to have to watch Gilbert live then relive those memory's was painful.

"It's alright; I already accepted those memories long ago…"

"But I can see they are still painful."

"Yeah… even though if I went back… I wouldn't change what I did for the others." He said before he remembered a question he wanted to ask.

"Vati… how many more?"

"Just one then you can make your choice."

Helping Gilbert up from the floor they headed off down the single hallway towards what appeared to be a clearing in the woods.

"This place looks familiar." Gilbert said wandering out to the middle of the clearing.

"As it should." Germania said resting against a tree.

"Why?"

"It's where you were created."

"Really?" Gilbert asked shocked.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself." Germania said pointing to a glowing green orb that floated over to Gilbert. He plucked it from the air and held it to his lips a second before taking a bite.

_It was warm and sunny; he could smell the flowers and feel the light breeze ruffle his hair as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Opening his eye's he realized he was lying in a field of flower alone. As he stood up he heard some rustling coming from a nearby tree. Wandering over he heard the rustling above him accompanied by a small chirp._

"_Hello?" He called up into the tree. Before he knew what happened a small yellow ball had fallen from the tree to land straight on his head._

"_Cheep." The little yellow ball chirped rolling around. Prussia reached up and gently grabbed the ball of fluff and brought it down to his face._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Pyo~" The little bird answered him._

"_No name huh… I don't think I have one either… that's ok we can think of name's together."_

"_Pyo~ pyo~" The bird agreed snuggling down in his hands._

"_Umm well there's Abalon (a shake of a tiny yellow head) Ludwig? (another shake)…Oh how about Gilbert?" The small yellow bird nodded._

"_Alright if I'm Gilbert then what do we call you?" His thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming voice._

"_Est aliquid infausti de loco hoc." (There is something weird about this place.)_

"_quietam Roma." A softer colder voice replied to the first. (_ _Quiet Rome)_

_Startled Gilbert whipped around to look at the two strangers walking into the clearing. The two adults stopped short upon catching sight of Gilbert._

"_Suus 'a infantem!" The tall brunet squealed frightening Gilbert. (it's a baby)_

"_B-birdy do you know these people?" Gilbert whispered backing up until his back hit the tree. The bird chirped a negative._

"_Vos es terrendum eum Roma." The slightly smaller blond growled to the brunet. (You're frightening him Rome)_

_The brunet ignored the blond and started walking towards Gilbert. The child whimpered and pressed himself against the tree._

"_Ipse est ita pallide." The brunet said to the blond worriedly. (he is so pale)_

"_Est ille aegrotos?" The blond one asked.(is he sick?)_

"_Ipse poterat esse daemon." The brunet said with caution. (it could be a demon)_

"_Utinam quidem pavent in formidinem tuam?" The blond snapped. (Would it cower in fear of you)_

"_I coniecto non." (I guess not)_

"_Deinde vide si est Licuit." (Then see if he is alright) the blond growled, and the brunet nodded._

"_Non sum parvulus suus Licuit vobis nocebit." (It's alright little one I'm not going to hurt you.)The one called Rome cooed reaching for him. Just as the small yellow bird shot from Gilbert's hand to peck at Rome's hand._

"_Yahh!" Rome cried snatching his hand back. The blond behind him tried to contain his laughter._

"_Magnus Romam Humiliatique a parva, flavis pila ex plumis!" (The great Rome brought down by a small yellow ball of feathers)_

"_W-who are you?" Gilbert asked making the two adults pause._

"_Well isn't this a surprise." The blond muttered switching over to the language Gilbert was speaking._

"_He speaks your language Germania, is he one of your offspring?" Rome asked with a small pout. Germania shrugged and walked over to the pale child kneeling down to his level he was surprised to be met with such fiery red eyes._

"_I am Germania little one, what is your name?"_

"_I'm the awesome Teutonic Knights of prussia!" The child cried out with pride but his red eyes showing distrust._

"_Have you heard of them before?" Rome asked Germania._

"_Yes I have they are quite small but seem to be getting along fine considering they created a nation." He said pointing to Gilbert._

"_Well looks like this one's yours…unless I can have him?" Rome asked with a grin._

"_Nien get out of here and go run around naked in town or something." Germania growled._

"_Fine I will, and when I get all the ladies I'm not sharing." Rome said before marching away._

"_Who was that weird man?" Gilbert asked as Rome disappeared out of sight and the yellow bird settled on his head._

"_Just someone you should stay away from…little knight do you know where you came from?"_

"_Yeah right here." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Really?" Germania asked surprised and a little irritated._

"_Yeah I woke up then you and that weird guy showed up… what did he mean when he said I'm your off- whatever?"_

"_Offspring… it means I am your father." He said patting Gilberts head only to have the bird peck at him._

"_You know you have a bird on your head?"_

"_Yeah she's my awesome bird!" He declared._

"_What's her name?" Germania asked watching amused as Gilbert (__**It's not Giblert brain quit trying to make me spell it that way!**__) picked the fluff ball off his head and studied it hard._

"_Gilbird!" He exclaimed with a wide grin._

"_Gilbird?" Germania asked confused._

"_Yup she's as awesome as me so she gets a name that's as awesome as mine." He said grinning, Gilbird chirped in agreement._

"_So your names Gilbert?" Germania guessed._

"_Yup and you know what I'm-" He was interrupted by a loud growling coming from his stomach. "Hungry…" he finished._

"_This is going to be a strange one to raise…" Germania muttered picking Gilbert up and heading toward the village._

As that memory faded he remembered waking up for the first time curled up underneath a blanket confused and frightened before Ludwig had grabbed the blanket and ripped it off him; and the little yellow bird that tried to protect him from the none threatening Germany, he already knew the birds name without questioning why. When he once again saw the field he had a small smile on his face.

"I remember after that when we got to the village Rome had been running around naked, what a funny sight it was watching you chase after the naked man."

"Funny to you but not to me and the young women in town that tied him to the pole in the middle of town for the night." Germania said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah…that was the last memory I had to pick up right?" Gilbert asked looking around the field.

"Yes, you must now make your choice; you can decide to come with me leaving a new nation behind." He said a black orb appearing in his outstretched left hand. "Or you can stay with Ludwig and your painful memories." He said a gold orb sparking to life in his right palm.

"I don't know…" Gilbert muttered nervously.

"If you choose to stay you will have to remember everything that has ever happened, your wars, your time with Russia, and the many beatings Hungary has given you with her frying pan." He said laughing at the last one. Gilbert walked up to him a sad smile playing on his face.

"I would love to go with you, I've missed you so very much and my time in the real world can get a little boring now that I'm not a nation and the memories can be painful but… if I left the world would lose all it's awesome, and I would be stranding Luddy alone with morons." He said with a grin.

"So what will you choose?" Germania asked. With one last look at Germania he reached out and grabbed the light.

**XxXWakeUpXxX**

"Why isn't he waking up?!" Germany growled pacing Gilbert's room.

"I don't know." England said with a frown.

"He has been asleep for three days!" Hungary shouted from her spot next to Gilbert on his bed.

"I know that but I have never used this spell before!" He shouted back.

"Enough, fighting will get us nowhere." Austria said calmly from his chair next to the bed.

"What if he never wakes up?" Ludwig asked pausing in his pacing.

"He'll wake up." England reassured him.

"He better because if he doesn't-"

"Whoa… Luddy… save the war threats." A sleepy voice interrupted him. Everyone in the room instantly turned to look at the sleepy albino who was rubbing his eyes and struggling to sit up.

"G-Gilbert!" Ludwig rushed over crushing his smaller brother up into a hug.

"Missed you too west." Gilbert said his voice muffled by Ludwig's chest.

"Gilbert what happened you have your memory's back?" Hungary asked patting him on the back.

"Oh you know I met my dad took a trippy ride down memory lane all that awesome stuff."

"What was it like?" England asked curiously. Ludwig pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed still holding Gilbert in his arms.

"It was strange… a little scary… a little painful, but other than that it wasn't hard to make the choice."

"The choice?" Ludwig questioned.

"Whether to live on as myself or let a new personification take my place."

"I'm glad you stayed." Ludwig said with a rare grin on his face.

"I am too, keseseses after all without me the world would be a lot less awesome."

"You know Gilbert… not only are you shorter than Ludwig still, you're younger than him too." Austria said grinning slyly from his chair.

"Whaat that's totally unawesome!"

* * *

**OVER 9000!**

… **lol oops I didn't even notice till I was done what the word count was… oh well…**

**THE BUNNY STORY IS NEXT AND I AM SUPER NERVOUS BECAUSE IT'S SMUTTY…*cough* anyway…**

**I'm going to call this my MinyGil AU because I am going to have more little one shot thingy's to go in here with it…**

* * *

**Meaning behind the colors:**

**Gray symbolizes: Sorrow, security, maturity**

**Red symbolizes: action, confidence, courage, vitality**

**Yellow symbolizes: wisdom, joy, happiness, intellectual energy**

**Green symbolizes: life, nature, fertility, well being **

**Gold symbolizes: Wealth, prosperity, wisdom**

**Black symbolizes: Death, earth, stability**


	5. Mating Season

**Here is a nice fluffy GerPru… with Uke!Bunny!Prussia (at some point I'll write one with a Uke!Germany… maybe… I make no promises… I really like uke Gil though… I'll figure it out… maybe if enough people want uke Lud… then maybe…I still make no promises…)**

**Rated: Today's story is brought to you by the letter M for lemon… smexy smexy lemon~ (lulz)**

**Warnings: Some creepy guy at a bar (because for some reason I like to write Prussia crying) and (likely fail)smexy times… that is all. **

**Genres: Fluff, Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/comfort.**

* * *

The sound of buzzing roused Prussia from his sleep. Growling he reached out for the offending sound, grabbing his phone he answered with a growl.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Gilbert mon ami that is no way to answer the phone~"

"What do you want France, I have a headache the size of Russia and I'm not in the mood for this."

"Get up and get dressed Gilly a new club just opened in town and I want to go check it out."

"So take Spain~" He whined childishly.

"I am but we want you to come with us~" France whined back.

"Nein, it's too early to go drinking." (**. did I just write that?**)

"You're German it's never too early to drink now get up we'll be there in an hour."

"I'm Prussian." He grumbled before France hung up.

Grumbling more he slowly got up from his bed and made his way over to the closet.

"Where are they?" Prussia asked himself digging through his closet for his pair tight black skinnys, he only had half an hour before he had to deal with France and Spain busting down his front door.

Frustrated Prussia ran his hand through his hair and paused… something didn't feel right. He ran his hand over his hair again before running for the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror he almost screamed, there on top of his head was a pair of long fluffy white rabbit ears. Slowly turning he cautiously lifted up the back of the black tank top he was wearing and right above his Prussian flag boxers was a small fluffy tail to match his new ears. He wiggled it once experimentally before running a hand over the new additions to his head.

"West is going to be so pissed at me for waking him up." He mumbled under his breath as he headed up the basement stairs to wake his brother up.

**XxXBunnys Everywhere~XxX**

"West~"

"…"

"West~"

Germany groaned rolling over on to his back. It was too early to deal with his brother on his day off. Prussia frowned but continued to poke Ludwig in the side.

"Luddy~"

"Go away east, it's my day off and I would like to be left alone." He growled.

"I know and I didn't want to bug you, but Luddy-"

"Nein, no but's, unless there is an emergency I don't want to be bothered."

"But this is an emergency!" He cried climbing on top of him to sit on his chest. Ludwig's eyes snapped open.

"What could possibly be so important that you-… are those rabbit ears?" He asked slowly in disbelief.

"I told you it was an emergency~" the albino whined.

"Yes but…rabbit ears?"

"Yes west rabbit ears."

"Why are you wearing rabbit ears?"

"Cause I thought it would be fun…" Prussia deadpanned before crying in frustration from the annoyed look on Ludwig's face.

"I'm not wearing them they are attached!"

"…Really?"

"…Yes. Really."

Out of curiosity Germany lifted his hand up and tugged on one of the fluffy ears; snatching his hand back when the Prussian on top of him cried out; shocked when tears of pain erupted in crimson eyes.

"What the hell Ludwig, that hurt~" He whined.

"Sorry." Germany said a little embarrassed.

"It's fine." He said rubbing his ear with one hand as the other wiped away tears.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know but it's totally unawesome and it's giving me a headache." He huffed pouting slightly.

"Did you go out drinking with England again?"

"Nein, I was here all night, and before you ask I didn't prank call him again I think I learned my lesson the last time… life as Russia's scarf for a week is pretty terrifying." Gilbert said shivering at the memory.

Germany sighed before taking in his brother appearance. Big white fluffy ears, Gilbert's nose was a little pink and his eyes seemed a little larger than normal… and all he was wearing was a shirt, boxers and black gloves, Germany blushed.

"Get off me Gilbert."

"Why west~" Gilbert asked grinning.

"Now Gilbert."

Gilbert turned and crawled off him to stand at the end of the bed, Germany had to fight another blush as dirty thought flashed across his mind, he noticed that the back of Gilbert's shirt had ridden up in the back revealing another anomaly on his brother's body.

"You have a tail too?"

"Oh yeah I completely forgot." Gilbert said turning his head back to look at Germany before wiggling it. Germany just sighed before climbing out of bed to grab some clothes.

After Germany was dressed they went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast while Germany thought about the situation. Gilbert had just sat down to eat his pancakes and jam when someone burst through the front door.

"Was zum Teufel?" ("What the hell?") The German brothers said in unison.

"Gilly we're here~" France's unmistakable voice called from the front room.

"You better be up and dressed Gil or we are just going to drag you to the bar in your underwear!" Spain called out. Germany glared at his brother from across the table, Gilbert looking startled and grimacing tried to slip out of the chair before the other two entered but was too late, France and Spain entered the kitchen and stopped dead still when they caught sight of Prussia's head, an awkward silence followed.

"Why are you wearing bunny ears?" Spain asked breaking the silence.

"Ohonhonhon~ Did we interrupt something?" France grinned his perverted grin causing the two German's (Ones Prussian dammit!) to blush slightly.

"Nein you didn't interrupt something you pervert!" Prussia snapped at him.

"What's with the bunny ears then?" Spain asked.

"I don't know, they were there when I woke up."

"Why were they there?" Spain asked, opening his mouth to snap at the Spaniard Prussia was interrupted by France.

"We don't have time for this the club opens at five and we have things to do before then so let's go." He marched over and grabbed Gilbert from his chair dragging him out of the house, Germany following after slowly.

"It's only noon, und what about mein pants?!"

"You left a pair of cute black skinny jeans in the back of my car last time, just put those on." France said shoving Gilbert into the back of his car. Ludwig watched the crazy trio drive off before turning to go finish his breakfast.

And that's how Prussia discovered the resting place of his lost pants.

The End

…

…

Just kidding ^-^

**XxXGermanSparklePartyXxX(. random… not really… who wants to have a German sparkle party!? I DO!)**

It was around midnight when Germany heard the front door slam shut startling him from his book. Standing he followed the sounds of quiet sniffling till he entered the living room and found his brother sitting curled up in a chair glaring at the wall. Immediately Ludwig's mind took in several things wrong with his brother.(other than the bunny ears) One of Prussia's favorite black gloves was missing, revealing an angry red mark on his pale wrist, his clothes looked slightly disheveled, and he had been crying recently.

"What happened?" he asked sharply, startling Gilbert who hadn't noticed the other enter the room.

"I…I don't know." He whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Germany asked harsher than he meant.

"What's happening to me west?" His brother asked ignoring the question. Germany sat down on the couch across from the chair.

"Gilbert why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Some idiot… at the club…"

* * *

"_Hey babe." A voice sounded from behind Prussia causing the albino ex-nation to turn around in his leather stool at a small black table in the back of the club. Standing behind him was a tall man with dark hair and hazel eyes grinned at him with a less that pleasant gleam in his eyes, unnerving Gilbert slightly._

"_Not interested." Gilbert told him preparing to turn around and get back to his beer, wishing that France and Spain hadn't disappeared off into the club leaving him to deal with pests like this._

"_Aww come on don't be like that~" the man whined stepping closer to Gilbert. Prussia took a second to size the man up before determining that he could kick his ass if he needed to._

"_Look man, I'm not here to get wasted and fuck anyone so you're better off going to find someone else." This did little to encourage the creepy man to leave. Gilbert tried turning but the man spun his chair back towards him._

"_Just one drink?" the man asked._

_"Nein verloren gehen." ("No get lost.") Gilbert growled. The man's grin widened as his eyes took on an even darker gleam._

"_You're German and you have rabbit ears… That's pretty hot." The man purred leaning close enough to Gilbert that he could smell the alcohol on his breath._

"_Can't you take a hint, I said nein and I'm pretty sure almost everyone knows what that word means." Prussia said leaning back away from the drunken man. Deciding he would rather leave that put up with the creep any more Prussia started to get up from his stool only for the man to grab his wrist and push him back down in the seat._

"_What the hell is your problem?" The man ignored him gripping Prussia wrist tighter. Prussia had just decided to punch the man in the jaw when he did something that startled the ex-nation._

"_Such pretty ears…" The man mumbled before reaching up and taking hold of one of the fluffy appendages freezing Gilbert to his spot in the stool._

"_Hey what are you doing don't touch-" He was cut off when the man suddenly started rubbing it, sending confusing ripples of pleasure down Prussia's spine. _

"_Heh, what's wrong little German(Prussian!)_ _bunny?" The man whispered in his ear. Prussia felt freaked out and panicked at the strange feelings of pleasure. _

"_Let go!" he yelled at the man trying to keep his voice from showing that he was scared. Tears pricked at his eyes despite his attempts to hold them back as his emotions started to overwhelm him._

"_Nope."_

"_S-stop." He whimpered trying to push the man away with his free hand. The man ignored him again and continued to rub his ear._

_"I suggest you get your hands off him if you want to keep them amigo." Spain growled appearing from the crowd of people with a glare._

_"I must agree with my Spanish friend, you don't want to lose your hands do you_ _ma chérie?" France asked also appearing from the crowed silent and angry behind the man._

"_Who the fuck are you guys?" he asked yanking Prussia up off the stool, his hand digging painfully into Gilberts wrist._

"_Why that's none of your business, now if you would please release my friend that would be helpful." France said with fake sweetness._

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Spain answered taking a step towards the man._

"_Just try anything and see what happens." The man said smashing a trembling Gilbert to his chest._

_France and Spain frowned before France reached up and pinched the nerve in the man's neck rendering him unconscious; his body falling to the floor with a loud crash. _(**Yes I just used the Vulcan nerve pinch in my story (if you don't know what that is… well then good for you), they can't go around beating people up (only Prussia can cause he isn't a nation) so they needed a useful way to knock them out**.)

_Spain walked over to Gilbert and held him as he started to cry._

"_What's happening to me?" he asked rhetorically._

"_Let's get you home for the night then you should talk to Angleterre tomorrow." France cooed rubbing Gilbert's back before leading him out of the bar._

* * *

Ludwig sat and listened to the story with a calm face but on the inside he was livid.

"_How dare some… __pervertieren_ _… lay his disgusting hands on my brother with such nasty intentions!"_

"I started to panic west and I never panic, it was only when he grabbed my stupid ears." He growled poking at said ears as they hung down in front of his face.

"It's alright now east just get some rest, we have a meeting tomorrow, you can talk to England about getting them removed then." Germany said standing from the couch he started walking for the door when he paused and turned back.

"I was wondering… where did your glove go?"

"Oh…I didn't notice it was gone…" He mumbled picking at his now gloveless fingers.

"Gute Nacht Bruder." Germany said in a comforting voice.

"Gute Nacht."

**XxXCuddles!XxX**

"And I say we use a giant robot to cover the earth with a giant American flag to protect it from global warming!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life you twit!"

"And why does it have to be an American flag why can't it me my flag, everyone is becoming one with me so it would save time, Da?"

This is how the meeting had been going on for hours and Germany was getting irritated.

"Gott when will it be over?" Prussia grumbled from beside him, his ears hidden under his cute yellow bird beanie were starting to hurt from being pinned down for so long and Gilbird had, had to vacate his head for the time being and sit on his shoulder so she started tugging at the hat angry that her spot was taken by some fake yellow bird.

"Soon." Was Ludwig's short reply, the urge to smash his face in to the desk in frustration was only added to when Italy beside him started going on about pasta to Romano who was fending off an extra cuddly Spain. Greece cuddling up to a sputtering red faced Japan, and Belarus was standing behind her brother glaring at everyone in the room.

Hungary was eyeing his brother suspiciously making Germany nervous while Austria tried to ignore the rambling Turkish nation beside him, while Switzerland pointed his gun at anyone who even looked in Liechtenstein's direction, and to top it all off it was America's turn to speak. Prussia sat at the table tapping his pen against his hat rhythmically; the loud noises in the room starting to irritate his new ears and his head hurt. He tried to distract himself by doodling all over the notebook sitting in front of him but the noise was slowly getting to him, until finally he snapped.

"I can't take this anymore!" Prussia screamed standing from his seat. Everyone stopped and stared at the angry Prussian ex-nation… and stared… and stared…and stared. It was making him nervous and uncomfortable.

"What are you all staring at?" He asked angrily.

"Bruder." Germany groaned smacking his hand to his forehead. Looking down he noticed that Gilbird in her anger at being evicted from her favorite spot had pulled the beanie loose, falling to the table with Gilbert's sudden movement.

"Uhh…Shit…"Muttered before running from the room with a blush across his face and his hands covering the ears.

"... what the hell was that?" Turkey asked outloud.

"Dudes were those bunny ears?"

"I believe they were."

"Oh. My. God... Kiku grab the camra we have prime material!" Hungary squeeled before charging out of the room.

"Excuse me Greece-san but i must go now." Kiku said wiggiling out from Greece's cuddles and jogged after Hungary.

"Shit." Before Germany even had a chance to move from his seat almost all the nations in the room were rushing out the door.

"Germany why does your brother have Rabbits ears?" England asked still in his seat across the table.

"I was going to ask you that same question; no matter I can still ask you how to get rid of them."

"Oui they are messing with his head." France piped in, already having seen Prussia's ears he was in no mood to rush after him with the others.

"What do you mean frog?"

"He is over emotional." Germany told him.

"How so?" England asked confused. So they told him about what happened at the club.

"He would have usually just punched someone like that in the face, but he was frightened and panicked that is not normal for him." France said getting up from the table and walking from the room after the mob of nations.

"So do you know how to help my brother?"

"I might, but until I know for sure you might want to keep him home and away from too many people."

"Danke, I'll go grab him and take him home now seeing as no one is likely to get back to the meeting after this."

"I'll come with you and hold off the horde so you can leave." England said standing from his chair and following after Germany.

**XxXWhooSceneChange!XxX**

"_Too many people!" _Prussia's mind screamed as he struggled to breath. He didn't know what made him panic back in the meeting room but he was to freaked out to think about it until finally he found himself hiding in a supply closet curled up in a corner struggling to control his erratic breathing.

"_Breath Prussia just breath there is nothing to panic about!" _He yelled at himself but couldn't listen to his own mind as he heard the footfalls of several pairs of feet outside the closet door.

"I'm sure this is where he went." A voice sounding to Prussia like Hungary's whispered from outside.

"_Gott why can't they leave me alone?!" _His breath coming out in short gasps as his chest tightened in fear.

"_This is stupid there is no reason for me to feel like this I'm the awesome Prussia I fear nothing!" _

Again his mind was over taken and his vision became hazy and his thoughts clouded, it was like floating in fog; he slowly lost himself in it. The door to the closet started to open as someone turned the knob. The silhouette of Hungary stood before him without his realizing; his thoughts so consumed by fear and panic that his mind couldn't focus on anything else.

"P-Prussia?" Hungary's worry coated voice sounded not heard by the one it was directed at.

"Prussia are you alright?" She asked kneeling down in front of the hyperventilating albino. Prussia sensed rather than saw her near him his body tensed as he buried his head into his knees.

"Gilbert what's wrong, please tell me." The only sign that he heard her was a small whimper. The rabbit ears were flat against his silver hair his body tensed and trembling, the soft gasps for air; a clue to Hungary of his mental state, memories of when she and him used to chase after rabbits trying to catch them bubbled to the surface.

"Gil it's alright we're not going to hurt you." She whispered soothingly glancing back at Japan who understood and started ushering people away from closet.

"Ve~ is mister Prussia going to be alright?" Italy asked loudly from his spot next to Japan causing the slowly calming Gilbert to tense again.

"Hush Italy-san can you not see that he need's quiet?"

"Oh…Sorry…" Italy said looking at Prussia again as Hungary pet the albino's hair soothingly muttering comforting reassurances. Just as Japan managed to get most of the nations to head off to do something else when an irritated German voice sounded from behind Italy causing the Italian to give a startled squeak.

"What is going on here?" Germany asked eyeing the remaining nations, the look on Germany's face gave a reason to those remaining that maybe it was better to go find something else to do and hope that Hungary got some pictures of the bunnyfied Gilbert. (**yes… Bunnyfied isn't a word… I can make up words if I want! Don't you judge me dictionary!**)

"Ve~ Germany, what's happening to Gilbert?" The question slipping out before he could stop himself from asking.

"What do you mean?" He asked before looking into the closet himself, his heart almost broke at the sight of his brother curled up crying in Hungary's lap.

"Bruder?" Upon hearing his voice Gilbert jumped up from Elizaveta's lap and practically flung himself at Germany. Both men fell back; Prussia landing on top of Germany.

"Gilbert what's wrong with you?" His face flaring red as he stared at his brother confused when Gilbert started to rub his head against Germany's chest.

"He can't understand you." Hungary informed him getting up off the floor and dusting herself off.

"What do you mean?" Japan asked, secretly snapping pictures with his phone.

"Well when I tried to talk to him the only thing he understood was the tone of my voice and my nonthreatening posture."

"Oh dear…" England said looking very guilty.

"What did you do this time Angleterre?" France asked just having come back from making sure the other nations were truly gone.

"I think I know what your brother is suffering from." He said blushing all the way up to his eyebrows, France caught on instantly.

"Oh Angleterre you didn't?"  
"It seems like I might have…"

"Nyo~" Gilbert cooed.

"What did you do?" Hungary asked, secretly excited at the knowledge the England could turn anyone he wanted into adorable little neko-like things.

"Well I don't remember casting the spell… so that means I must have used a potion… but I don't remember that either unless… oh dear god." Arthur suddenly cried.

"What?" Hungary asked again her impatience getting to her. (She _**NEEDED **_to know how it happened it was for the goodness of fangirlkind! (Ignore this I've had too much sugar today -3-))

"Well you see… I had Russia over for tea to try and improve our 'relationship'." (read: He didn't want to one day find himself locked in a basement with the threat of becoming one over his head.) "He seemed really interested in some of my potions… he might have taken one… to use as revenge; it seems he didn't find the idea that Prussia had lived a week as his scarf funny." He said muttering the last part.

"Well now that you know what it is how do we fix it?" Germany asked trying to pry his now super cuddly brother off his chest. Prussia was having none of that and started to nuzzle Germany's neck causing the younger's face to become a brighter shade of red. Hungary gave a little squeal and Japan took more pictures.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about that." France said for once with a completely straight face in a situation so adorable.

"Why?" Germany asked confused, Hungary and Japan's face's lit up.

"Because old chap we need to talk in private." England said starting to walk off. Germany gathered him and his clingy brother up from the floor and started after him. France stayed behind watching Elizabeta's hungry eye's follow them.

"Darling girl, if you stay out of this one I promise you some delicious photos of America and mon petit Canada." Hungary seemed to think it over for a long time before she got a sly grin.

"How about those pictures and one of you and caterpillar brows?"

"Eliza darling consider it done yesterday." He said pulling an envelope from his pocket (he had in fact been ready for something like this since yesterday) and waving it at her, she made to grab it but Francis pulled back at the last moment.

"Remember this goes for Japan too."

"I understand France-san." Japan said eyeing the envelope; his expression more controlled then Elizaveta's but still as hungry. France nodded and tossed the envelope at them.

"I have to ask though… why are you doing this?" Hungary asked him.

"It's simple… I have been trying to get those two together since I discovered my little Gilly had a crush on Luddy."

"He does?" Japan asked still looking through the pictures in his hands.

"Oh yes though he doesn't remember telling me, you see he was so very drunk at the time." He said an evilly perverted grin appearing on his face. (**France is the master pervert… he was doing what they do before they even knew what it was.**)

**XxXTheBirdsAndTheBunny'sXxX**

Sitting in one of the many private sitting areas around the main building England gathered up the courage to tell Germany the way to turn his bother back to normal.

"If it had been anyone else I would have laughed you know…" He said watching Gilbert continue to nuzzle Ludwig.

"What do you mean?" He asked giving up on trying to pry Gilbert away from him and out of his lap.

"Your brother… due to the state of the potion is going into… heat…"

"Heat… like a… cat?" Germany asked slowly his face once again going red.

"Well yes like a cat… only not."

"Please just explain it to me clearly." Germany heaved a sigh.

"You see the only way to reverse his rabbit-like state is for him to mate… only he must mate with the first person to have touched his ears… are you following?" upon hearing this Germany got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"He has to sleep with the guy from the bar?" He asked even though a small voice in his mind told him it was the wrong answer.

"Not exactly… can you think of anyone else?" Arthur asked even though he knew the answer, it was sitting right in front of him after all, he just needed Germany to accept it. Germany's mind flashed back to yesterday morning and the feeling in his stomach got worse.

"Oh gott… I didn't mean to I was just curious!" He exclaimed to himself burying his face in his hands. Gilbert sensing his brother's distress cooed and nuzzled his hair.

"Think of it this way... would you rather it have been the guy from the bar?"

Anger from the night before flared in Germany, looking up at his innocent looking brother head tilted to the side smiling cheerfully at him he sighed.

"Nien… I… I just need to think about this."

"I understand, but if you don't do something soon someone might try and take advantage of him... considering who used the potion on him and all." England warned him getting up from his seat.

"If you decide that you don't want to… you know mate… then give me a call and I'll see what I can do." He said before leaving Germany alone with the still smiling Gilbert.

"Why me?" Germany groaned

"Nyo~" Gilbert cooed in response.

Getting Gilbert to sit still in the car had been a miracle in Ludwig's mind seeing as the ex-nation never sat still in the car even when he was completely human. So when Gilbert just sat there and stared at him, sure Germany was annoyed by the staring but he was surprised at how silent the car ride was.

"Hey Gilbert are you hungry?" He asked after unlocking the front door for him, before he remembered that his brother couldn't understand but was shocked when Gilbert cooed and took off toward the kitchen.

"Well at least he understands some things." He heard Gilbert coo to himself in the kitchen. When he entered he saw that Gilbert had discovered the carrots and was sitting on the floor happily nibbling away on them in front of the fridge.

"Gott… you are just like a rabbit aren't you." Ludwig said to himself before deciding to cook dinner.

**Later that night**

Gilbert stared at him confused.

"Bruder you must go to bed in _your_ bed." Ludwig explained for the third time, but when his brother gave him another head tilt and frown he gave up.

"Alright fine." He said turning and starting down the hall toward his room knowing that his brother would follow behind and sure enough as Ludwig stripped down and climbed into bed his brother did the same. Crawling under the covers and popping up near Ludwig's head he cooed before snuggling close awkwardly close.

This caused Germany to think about what England had said. It wasn't that he didn't love Gilbert, in fact it was the opposite he loved Gilbert, more than as a brother, but he was afraid that if he told him this then the feelings wouldn't be returned. The thought of 'mating', as England put it, with his brother without the other being fully aware of it seemed wrong.

"But if I don't do it someone might try and take advantage of him." Germany muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Later that night he was roused from his sleep by ripples of pleasure that coursed through his body. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized that someone (that person being Prussia he realized) was grinding back against him panting slightly and whining.

"G-Gilbert what are you doing?"

"Nyo~" Gilbert gave a needy whine turning over so he was face to face with Ludwig before pressing his body flush against him.

"Wha- Uhn." Ludwig's breath hitched in his throat as Gilbert started to roll his hip against Ludwig's, grinding their clothed erections together.

"G-Gilbert." He panted his hips moving in rhythm with Gilbert's, picking up speed, until finally Ludwig reached out and grasped Gilbert's hips to stop him.

"Nyo~" Gilbert whined at the loss of friction.

"Patience Gilbert." Ludwig whispered before reaching behind him to root through the nightstand drawer for the lube he keeps in it.

"Gilbert your clothes." He said pulling his own clothes from his body, when he looks over at Gilbert he sees he's done the same. The sight of Gilbert naked panting and needy makes his painful erection twitch. He coats his fingers with the lube and pulls his brother into his lap kissing him.

"This is going to be uncomfortable." He whispered in Gilbert's ear before inserting a finger into the pale man.

"Nyo~" Gilbert whimpers at the awkward feeling of having a finger inside him. Ludwig trails kisses down Gilbert's neck and chest. After a minute he inserted a second finger sliding it in slowly, stretching and scissoring. Gilbert panted, grinding his hips down, wanting more pleasure. Finally Ludwig inserted a third finger pumping it into the needy ex-nation, he was searching for that one spot that would make Gilbert cry out.

"NYO~" he had found it. He hit that spot a couple more times before pulling his fingers out.

"N-nyo~"

"Shh." Ludwig cooed leaving love bites along Gilbert's neck. He lifted Gilbert up enough to line himself up with Gilbert's entrance before lowering the panting bunny-man and sliding into him. He groaned in pleasure and waited for Gilbert to get used to the feeling of him inside him.

"Nyo~" Gilbert cooed after a minute bucking his hips. Ludwig started to move, thrusting deep before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting again. Reaching up he rubbed the base of one of the bunny ears drawing a loud moan from Gilbert's throat.

"Nyo, Nyo, Nyo!"

"Gilbert~" He moaned his rhythm picking up speed with every moan that left Gilbert's mouth. He felt heat coiling inside him and knew he was close. Taking his brother's erection in his hand he started pumping, drawing more pleasured moans from the pale trembling lips.

"Ahh!" Gilbert came, the white liquid landing on his stomach. The feeling of Gilbert clenching around him drove Ludwig over the edge, with one more thrust he came, spilling his seed deep inside Gilbert before pulling out.

Looking up into his brothers eyes he saw awareness, not just the glazed over look he had before all this.

"G-Gilbert I-"

Gilbert silenced him with a kiss.

"I know… I'm glad it was you… besides I kinda molested you awake so it's partly my fault, not that I minded I just wish I could have been a little more aware of you fucking me."

Ludwig's face went red. "We could always play again later." Slipped from his mouth before he thought better of it.

"Sounds fun, but maybe we should sleep first…okay shower first sleep second then wake up and have great morning sex."

Ludwig sighed, leave it to Gilbert to make everything lewd. Ludwig picked Gilbert up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Hey Luddy…"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?" Gilbert mumbled his cheeks pink. Ludwig smiled leaning down avoiding the twitching rabbit ears and placed a kiss on Gilbert's forehead.

"Ja I know, I love you too."

* * *

**Truthfully, how bad was this?**

**I've been beating myself up to write this and just get it over with and well… I would like to know if… you all liked it or not.**

**Even my smut has a plot… I'm never going to be able to write a story that doesn't have one… I've accepted that I may never be able to write crack.**


End file.
